New Hope and a New Future
by LiL Elf
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the Inners and Darien, or has she? Can she and the outers save the inner scouts from this new evil? read and find out!
1. Seeing New Places and Meeting New People

Hey thnx for all the reviews…I didn't expect to get ant yet :P  
  
Im glad ur all liken it so far……  
  
So far:  
  
Usagi/Heero: 1Hotaru/Herro:0   
  
Usagi/Duo:0Hotaru/Duo:1   
  
Usagi/Trowa:0 Hotaru/Trowa:1  
  
Usagi/Quatre:0Hotaru/Quatre:0  
  
Usagi/Wufei:0Hotaru/Wufei:0  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Seeing New Places and Meeting New People  
  
The early morning sun shone in through the window and awoke Usagi from a peaceful sleep. It was her first day living in her new home, and she decided as soon as she got up that she was going to make it eventful. As she got dressed, she wondered what she would do. She finally made the decision that she would take the others out to see their new home.   
  
She bounced happily out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Michiru and Haruka already were. "Hey Usagi," Michiru smiled, "come have breakfast." Usagi smiled back with a brightness that made even the half asleep Haruka smile back at. (she's not a morning person :p) When she sat down Michiru places a plate of four pancakes in front of her, and instead of inhaling them like she usually did, she ate quite gracefully and civilly (that sounded so lame).   
  
A sleepy Hotaru came into the kitchen still in her pajama's rubbing her eyes. "Michi-mama, what's for breakfast?" she asked.   
  
Michiru smiled at her 'daughter' and said, "Pancakes dear." Hotaru smiled back, and then her eyes rested on the half asleep Haruka who was dozing off. Her smiled widened and she got and evil glint in her eye. She walked over to the counter and carefully took the ice water Michiru had been drinking and casually walked over to where Haruka was. Catching on, Usagi and Michiru smiled and watched as Hotaru 'slipped' and the water went flying onto Haruka, some of the ice in the cup going down her shirt.   
  
Startled, Haruka let out a yelp of surprise as she ran around trying to get the ice out of her shirt, only succeeding in having it go down the loose shorts she was wearing. By then, Hotaru and Usagi were on the ground laughing hysterically, while Michiru tried desperately to stay on her feet. Haruka ran out of the room and into the small bathroom that was at the end of the hall. She came back a few minutes late glaring at them. Suddenly, her glare turned to and evil smirk and it kept getting bigger.   
  
"Oh, this means war…"   
  
******************************  
  
*somewhere in Tokyo, Japan: the past*  
  
"We have to find out where she went, or the masters are going to get angry," said a figure cloaked in red.  
  
"I don't know where she could have gone. I checked my computer, but there is no sign of any of them." said another figure, but this one was in a light blue.  
  
"I think I might know where they are." said a deep voice. The figure was wearing a black cloak.   
  
"Where?" asked one in orange. It suddenly dawned on the last one what he was talking about.  
  
"Pluto.." said the one in green.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*back with the usagi and the others*  
  
"Hey guys look what I found on my bed." said Usagi. She came back down stairs with an envelope. It was addressed to them. Usagi carefully opened it and took out its contents. It read:  
  
Princess and Outers,  
  
As you can see, I have brought all of your things here. In side this envelope there are credit cards that have an infinite amount of money on them. (go Pluto, don't u wish u had one? Lol ) In case you need money though, you will also always have an infinite amount in your wallets. (just so you know, she placed a spell thing on them so they could do that) I suggest you go enroll yourselves in St. Gabriel's, which is run by Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. I wish you luck and hope the best for you.  
  
Pluto  
  
PS. Watch yourselves…..  
  
"What did she mean by watch ourselves?" Hotaru asked?   
  
"I don't know." Michiru said with a worried look in her eyes as she turned to look at Haruka, who had the same look. Usagi, seeing this, quickly shut the envelope after taking out the credit cards. "Hey!" she said, "Let's go make use of what Pluto gave us!" The others smiled, momentarily forgetting about the letter.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Hotaru."  
  
*************************  
  
After enrolling themselves into St. Gabriel's , they all went out to a mall that a few girls they met at the school suggested. They had to stare in wonder at the size of it. They had never seen such a big mall! Usagi and Hotaru squealed in delight. (sorry but Hotaru is just going to be one of those teen gurls who loves to shop like usagi but both will be serious in a fight) "Whoo! Let's get shoppin!!" the two screamed together while dragging the other two inside.  
  
Once inside, they ran into the first clothing store they saw and started picking out things to try on. Michiru also tried on a few things while Haruka just watched with a small smile on her face.  
  
After much persuasion, the three girls got Haruka to try on a dress. They all laughed when the lady at the counter said that men weren't allowed into the women's dressing room. Haruka smirked. "And what's your point exactly?" The other woman looked at her with shock written all over her face but it soon turned into a glare.   
  
"The point young man, is that you are not allowed into the women's dressing room!" she shouted. At that, the other three fell to the floor while Haruka's smirk turned into a full blown smile. The saleswomans face was slowly turning red from not knowing what was so funny.  
  
"Ok, I have no idea why you just insulted me, but I think I'll have to take it up with your manager." said Haruka. The woman looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"I have not insulted you!" she pointed her finger straight at Haruka.  
  
"Actually, you did.." said a boy with a long brown braid and a goofy smile coming up behind them, four others following him. "You called her a man, which she clearly is not." he finished with the same grin on his face. The blonde boy with him smiled and tried to hide his laughter, while the others just smirked.   
  
The woman looked at the boy then back at Haruka. All of the sudden she blushed a crimson red and started throwing out apologies. "Relax lady, I wasn't going to buy this thing any ways." said Haruka with a smirk still on her face. She looked at the others who had gotten up off the ground and they went up to the counter to pay for their things.  
  
As they left, the five boys followed them. They all stopped outside and stared at each other for a few moments before Usagi spoke. "Hi!" she said with a cheery smile, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this is Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka Tenoh, and Michiru Kaiou." she said pointing to each one as she went along.  
  
The boy with the brown braid smiled back with just as much enthusiasm and said, "Names Duo Maxwell, and this here is Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, and Heero Yue." He also pointed off each one of his friends. The one named Trowa had honey colored hair and you could only see one of his green eyes because of his gravity defying bangs that hung in front of his other eye. Quatre has platinum blonde hair and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes any of them had ever seen. He and Duo seemed to be the only friendly of the five. Duo himself had long brown hair that was tied back into a braid and it went down to his mid-back. His cobalt blue eyes held laughter and mischief in them. Wufei had black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and his eyes were the same onyx color. The last one, Heero, had an air of mystery around him. His emotionless Prussian blue eyes stared at them, sizing them up and down silently, as his unruly brown hair fell into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's eyes locked onto Heero's and she felt herself drowning in their depths. He looked back at her with the same intensity. He too, was captivated, but not just by her eyes, her whole body. He looked at the way her body curved in just the right places. Her breasts were full and her legs were long and creamy. He looked up to meet her gaze and lost himself in her eyes. He could see that there were silver specs in them, and that her hair too had the same silver. Duo suddenly hit him on the back and brought him back to reality.  
  
"So how about it Heero buddy?" glad that he never really talked to them, he just grunted in return. "That means sure whatever in Heero." said Duo brightly. Heero had no idea what he was talking about but guesses what it was as soon as they headed toward the food court.   
  
Heero continued to stare at Usagi out of the corner of his eye as she did the same to him. Even though she was watching him, she still talked to her friends and laughed along with them. All through their meal, they talked about themselves and told the g-boys where they came from, which was a lie, but they all bought it. Even the usually silent Trowa and Wufei spoke. Wufei even spoke civilly and didn't say one thing about weak women. They also found out that they all went to the same school and had decided that they would meet up some time before it started.   
  
Before any of them new it, it was almost 7 o'clock. "Well, we better get going then." said Usagi, holding her hand to her mouth and stifling a yawn.  
  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Miss Usagi. And you too Miss Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru!" Quatre said politely.   
  
"Please Quatre, no Miss, just our names." Michiru said with a smile. He nodded his head.  
  
They all said good bye and Duo and Usagi gave each other their phone numbers so that they could all get together before school started.  
  
******************  
  
*back at the house*  
  
"That was fun!" Hotaru said.   
  
"Yeah." said the others in reply. They all yawned and nodded to each other before going off to bed.  
  
******************  
  
*g-boys*  
  
"That was definitely and interesting day." Quatre said.  
  
"Yep." Dup agreed. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei silently agreed, then they all headed off to bed as well.  
  
******************  
  
*somewhere back in Tokyo*  
  
"Have you found them yet?" asked two sinister voices from the shadows. One was female, the other male.  
  
"Not yet, but we know who possibly helped them said a figure in red.  
  
"…….Very good. Go now, and find them. And do it quickly!" said the two voices.  
  
"Yes, our masters," five figures said before disappearing.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
So? Howd ya like it. Im kinda on a writing spree today so its all good. Well all I can say is r & r !! and vote for whos gonna be with hotaru! Usagi is with heero definitely. Srry but I jut like them together! ^^v ill write more soon I promise…  
  
LiL Elf 


	2. What did I do?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing so u kno the drill! But thank god for the ppl who made it up :p  
  
Please read and review….this is my first fanfic so Im hopin its good! ^^v   
  
New Hope and a New Future  
  
A girl ran down the sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan in the pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't matter to her any more. She was tired and her clothes were soaked through. The tears streaming down her face blended in with the rain pouring down on her. Thunder struck and she flinched but kept on running, all the while wondering why she had been so stupid and hadn't seen it coming.  
  
*flashback*   
  
Usagi Tsukino walked happily down the street to Cherry Hill temple where there was going to be a scout meeting. Lately, she had been doing better in everything. After the battle with Chaos, she had started to act more mature and didn't whine and complain like she used to. But that didn't change the cheery mood that she had always possessed. She couldn't wait to see the look on her friends faces when she actually showed up early to the meeting. She did find it strange, however, that lately they had become so distant to her. She also noticed how her boyfriend Darien and her had grown apart. She had wanted to end it, but she just didn't know how. She wasn't worried about Chibi-usa because Pluto had already informed her that the little girl would be born no matter who her father was. Darien was also spending more and more time with Rei, but Serena just pushed her suspicions away about that. After all they were her best friends and they would never do that to her…..right?  
  
  
  
As she walked up the steps, she could here voices inside yelling. As she listened she could distinctly hear the voice of Haruka and Rei yelling at one another.   
  
"How could you do this!?!? Usagi is your princess and here you are betraying her like this!! I mean I have always thought Darien was cheap but I would have thought better of you Rei Hino!" shouted Haruka.  
  
"If you seriously think I ever liked that little cry baby, you have got to be serious! She's not even a good leader! She's always late, she cry's all the time, and her grades are so bad that she spends more time learning in detention than she does in school!" Rei yelled back.  
  
"Then apparently you haven't noticed the changes that have occurred," stated Michiru quietly, "She has been working very hard these last few months, and you haven't even noticed it."  
  
Finally little Hotaru couldn't take being quiet anymore, "She's been so mature lately! And her grades have gone up too! She hasn't been late to any thing that she need to go to and YOU sit here and say how bad SHE is! Do you honestly know how much she cares about all of you?!?! Cause I really don't think you do. Even when she was late for battles, she was always the one to come back in the end and save everyone! She's forgiven you no matter how much you didn't deserve it. So don't you dare stand there and say she is a clumsy cry baby cause I swear, I'll make you eat those words even if I have to shove them back down your throat." Everyone was in shock at the speech Hotaru had just given. If not for how much she had spoke, then for the venom she put into her words and the iciness in her eyes as she said it all.  
  
All the while this was happening, Usagi was outside with tears brimming her eyes. Not from the words that Rei had said, but for the happiness that she felt that the outers had stood up for her. She remembered all too well when they had tried to kill her after the heart snatchers were defeated. That was when Haruka and Michiru weren't on the inners team, but on their own, and when they were also trying to kill Hotaru. How ironic was it that it that they were now the ones raising her?   
  
Then another voice brought Usagi back to reality. "Do you actually think all of that is true? She's the stupidest person I know and she has to be to think that I actually ever loved her." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was Darien. She had known deep down inside that he had actually been cheating on her, and possibly was with Rei, but to hear him say the words out loud with such coldness was just unbearable. She felt the tears in her eyes but blinked them back before they could fall.   
  
The door to the temple swung open to reveal her, and all the occupants in the room gasped in surprise.  
  
"Koneko…" whispered Haruka. Usagi mustered up a small, almost undetectable smile, to give to her.   
  
"Don't worry, I heard what you said," she stated calmly, " And don't worry about it, because I've known anyways for a long time." she lied, " It's just hard to believe that my 'best friends' would actually do this to me."  
  
"Usako, please, let us explain…"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that you cheating bastard!" she screamed. "You have no right after what you did. I have no idea why I was so stupid. I knew and I didn't do anything about it….but why did you?" she trailed off as the tears started to spill over her eyes.  
  
"Well Meatball Brains, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. I mean, I'm a much more suitable leader than you and I'm sure that I'll make a better queen of Crystal Tokyo, so you may was well just hand over the crystal. Unless you want us to hurt you…" she was cut off from the rest of her sentence as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all got in front of Usagi.  
  
"Over our dead bodies." said Hakura as thunder clapped outside.  
  
"Well , that *can* be arranged." smiled Ami smugly. Then Makoto's voice broke in and asked, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
As soon as she had left it had started to rain. And even though she had changed a lot, she was still scared of thunder. She flinched as the sky boomed again. Now she couldn't even hold back her tears. She knew she still had the outers, but she also knew that the others would be after her and her crystal.   
  
She stopped running, heaving for the air that she had lost during her long run. The tears had slowed down and she found that she was in the Juuban Park. She found a bench and quickly sat down on it thinking about what to do. 'I can't stay here. They would just end up attacking me and the outers. I don't want them to get hurt over me….maybe I can get Pluto to send us somewhere….' As she thought about it, she didn't notice the shadows coming up behind her.   
  
"Koneko.." she heard someone whisper. She already knew who it was, because no body else called her that. "I'm sorry about…"  
  
"No, don't apologize, I know it wasn't your fault. I…I….I just wish I knew why they did it." she said, her voice becoming a whisper.   
  
"I don't know why they did it, but I know that you too good for them, and that we'll fight to keep you safe from them. Right guys?" Hotaru and Michiru nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"No! I don't want you to fight!" protested Usagi, "I just want to get out if here. Do you think Pluto might be able to send us somewhere?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Well if anyone can do it, it would definitely be Setsuna-mama!" said Hotaru with a smile on her face.  
  
Then there was a bright light that surrounded the area, but quickly faded as soon as it had come. There stood a regal looking woman in a sailor suit. It was a dark green, almost black, with a white body suit underneath. On the suit were deep garnet ribbons, one on her chest, the other on the back. Her hair was a deep green that had half up in a bun and the rest hanging down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a garnet color like the bows on her sailor suit, and in her hand she held a large staff that looked like a key.  
  
  
  
"Pluto." they all whispered.   
  
"I am here to grant you your wish princess." she said with a bow.   
  
Usagi nodded and looked at the others. They nodded their heads silently saying they that they would gladly go with her. She looked back over to Pluto who was looking at her expectantly. "I wish to go somewhere far away from here where no one can find us." she said quietly, silently saying goodbye to all of her family and friends.  
  
"Very well, it shall be done." And with that, they all disappeared.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
So? How did you guys like it? Please r & r……tell me what ya liked and didn't like and any thing of the sort. Its greatly appreciated J 


	3. A Brand New House er Mansion

Ok….so for Usagi I was thinking Heero cause that boy definitely needs some lovin lol and Hotaru Duo cause the whole death thing kinda works out there :p….but I'm not quite sure…y don't u guys vote on it ^^v  
  
Usagi/HeeroHotaru/Herro   
  
Usagi/DuoHotaru/Duo   
  
Usagi/Trowa Hotaru/Trowa  
  
Usagi/QuatreHotaru/Quatre  
  
Usagi/WufeiHotaru/Wufei  
  
Usagi and Hotaru: 16  
  
Haruka and Michiru: 17  
  
Hotaru grew up really fast in this one :p  
  
And the other two are just younger lol  
  
g-boys: 16 but trowa is goin on 17  
  
*********************************  
  
A Brand New House…er…Mansion  
  
When Usagi and the other opened their eyes, they saw that they were in a huge living room. It had a beautiful Oriental rug on a hardwood floor and leather couches and recliners. In the middle of the two sofa's was a wooden coffee table with a glass center. On the wall across from that was a wide screen TV. Hotaru giggled and said, "I think Setsuna-mama went a little overboard. But it sure is beautiful here." The others nodded in agreement, not used to living in a mansion this big. It was definitely bigger than Hotaru's old house was.  
  
"Let's go explore!" Usagi said with a big smile on her face. Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other, glad to see that their princess was happy again for the time being. As they left the room they found that they were in a big foyer…well that would be the understatement of the year. It was huge! There was a staircase that led to the upstairs, but they decided to leave that for last. Above, they saw a big crystal chandelier that was sparkling in the light. They walked down a hallway and saw the kitchen at the end. It had a big space for making food and a little bar to eat at. The room next to that was a beautiful dining room that had an oak table and matching oak chairs. "Wow." they all said in wonderment.   
  
They left the kitchen and went down another hallway and found a library. Where the walls were supposed to be, there were shelves of books instead and there was an upper floor to that. "Well at least we won't have to go to the library for books any more," said Hakura with a goofy smile on her face while the others giggled in reply.  
  
When they walked down the hallway, they found a study and a computer room connected to that. A little ways after that there was one more door. It turned out to be a garage filled with a lot of expensive cars. Haruka was in heaven and was drooling at all the vehicles in the room. Michiru and the others sweat dropped and had to drag her away.  
  
Next was the upstairs. They each found their rooms easily. Hotaru's was a deep purple, almost black, with lamps all around it. Her bedspread was black and had silver stars all over it. She had a desk, a bookshelf, and 3 dressers. She also had a walk-in closet with all of her clothes in it. There were even a few new things in it. Next to that there was a bathroom with a big bathtub and a separate shower.  
  
Michiru's room was the same as Hotaru's, but it was a sea green and has a lot of music things in it. Her bed had dolphins and other sea creatures on it. She found her violin placed upon it. On her bookshelf there were many music books. She smiled, silently thanking Setsuna for the gifts. She heard a whispered 'you welcome' in her head.  
  
Haruka's room was a deep blue color. Her bed had pictures of the planet Uranus on it, and if you looked closely, you could see the ruins of a kingdom. She looked in her closet and found new track shoes in it. She smiled getting the hint that Setsuna wanted her to join the track team at her new school. She also found piano books that were made to accompany a violin. She smiled as she remembered the concerts she sometimes would play with Michiru at. She walked out of her room and down to Michiru's.  
  
Usagi had a silver colored room. She had beautiful white dressers and found all of her belongings there. Her bed had a canopy over it and had sheer silk curtains covering the windows. She walked out onto the balcony that overlooked a garden in the back yard….if you could even call it that. It looked more like a jungle with exotic plants everywhere. She smiled and thanked Setsuna and went back inside. When she shut the doors leading to the balcony, she suddenly became aware of movement behind her. She turned around and there sat a black cat with red eyes staring straight at her.  
  
She yelped in surprise and fell on the floor. As she got up she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Luna, is that really you?" she asked.  
  
"I would certainly hope so. After all, I never got to thank you for leaving without me and Artemis Usagi." Yep, it was definitely Luna alright. Wait, did she say Artemis? As soon as she had thought it, there he came around the bed. "Hello Usagi." he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to leave you, its just that…" before she could finish, Luna had interrupted her.  
  
"It's alright Usagi, we already know why you left so suddenly," Luna sighed with regret, " And I don't blame you for doing so. I just don't see how they could do that!!!" the cat yelled with anger, while Artemis tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright Luna. We're here now, so we shouldn't be thinking of those things now." Luna sighed in defeat. The girl was right. And as Luna looked at her, she saw how much Usagi had really changed. No more was she the cry baby who whined and got detention all the time. She was now a mature and responsible teenager. Her hair was already starting to turn silver, and her eyes also had silver specs in them. Her body had also matured. Her chest was fuller and her legs longer. Her hair was cut to her mid-back, but wasn't in the meatballs they usually were. It was first put into a ponytail and then braided.   
  
"Usagi, you really have grown up." Luna said. Usagi blushed at the compliment.   
  
"Thanks Luna, you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Just then, the others walked in and noticed the cats. "Hey guys!" Hotaru said with a big smile.  
  
"Hello Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka." the two cats said, nodding their heads in their direction. "We figured Setsuna would send you guys here." Hotaru finished. Just then Usagi and Haruka's stomachs grumbled. Everyone sweat dropped while Usagi and Haruka put their hands behind their heads with sheepish grins on their faces. "Eh heh. I think we need something to eat." said Haruka who started out of the room, the others following behind.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Hey sorry that was short, but I just wanted to get the whole house thing out of the way and wanted to give you a picture of what it looked like….next we're gonna be heading out to see the wonderous sights of…dun dun dun…..Sanc! Whooo!!…..*ahem* oh yeah ne wayz, I hope ya liked it…r & r please ^^v  
  
LiL Elf 


	4. New Feelings Developed

Well, it looks like im gonna be doin a usagi/heero and hotaru/duo fic ^^v srry to all you other guys…I was thinking next time maybe a wufei and usagi but im not sure yet….well I hope ya like my next chapter so here it is ^^  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
New Feelings Developed  
  
Hotaru woke up the next day, her mind automatically thinking of a certain brown braided boy she had met yesterday. She didn't deny that she was attracted to him, because he certainly was cute. Damn he was wasn't cute….he was drop dead gorgeous! She blushed thinking about it. It wasn't just his looks though. He was really nice and funny too. He told jokes that made her laugh, no matter how bad they were, and it was also funny how he made fun of Wufei and got him angry. But no matter how happy he seemed on the outside, she could see a sadness in his eyes that made her want to cry. She had seen that look so many times before, in the scouts eyes before, during, and after a battle. She couldn't believe that he could hold such sadness. She frowned thinking about it. He wasn't tainted like she was. How could she not be, she was after all the scout of death, destruction, and rebirth. To some people, she was a demon, to others, she would be considered a soldier just doing her job. But the way she looked at it, was that she was not evil nor good. Sure she was death, but death wasn't bad. She was destruction, and that was bad. And rebirth was good. So in a sense, she was all three things. But she didn't want someone as pure as Duo to be tainted by her hands. She could ruin him, and she didn't want that. She had done too many unthinkable things in her past, and she would never let any of her new friends find out.   
  
She got out of bed still thinking everything over in her mind. She got dressed quickly and went down stairs. She smiled when she saw everyone sitting at the table eating. "Hey Hotaru," Michiru smiled, "Come eat, we saved a plate of eggs and bacon for you." Hotaru smiled back and sat down starting to eat her meal.   
  
Usagi looked up when she was finished and smiled at everyone. "I was thinking I might call Duo and the others to see if they wanted to do something today!" she said cheerfully. Upon hearing his name, Hotaru choked on her orange juice. Haruka looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Are you alright Hotaru?" she asked concerned.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, just went down the wrong pipe." she said calmly. Haruka still looked at her unsure if she was telling the truth before Usagi went on.  
  
"Well I know we just met them yesterday, but it's going to be soooo boring around here all day with nothing to do!" she yelled, "And besides, I wanna see if I can get Heero to smile!" she started to giggle while thinking about the stoic pilot. Haruka also smirked. 'So,' she thought, 'Heero is Usagi's new target…poor guy. When Usagi wants to do something, she doesn't quit until its done.' She finished her thought as soon as Michiru spoke.  
  
"Well I think that's a great idea Usagi," she said with a warm smile. "But I think Haruka will stay here. You girls go on ahead." Usagi nodded to her understanding why she didn't want to go. Her and Haruka hadn't really had time to spend alone together because they had been raising Hotaru. 'Now's there time.' she thought.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*with g-boys*  
  
Quatre was in his office when the phone suddenly rang. "Can someone answer that?" he asked. But it still kept on with its same incessant ringing. He sighed and went out into the hall to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Hey Quatre! Its Usagi!" said the hyperactive girl on the other side of the line.   
  
He smiled before replying, " Hey Miss Usagi, how are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Please Quatre, just Usagi, and I'm doing great, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. So, did you need something?" he asked, still his nice and polite little self.  
  
She smiled on the other side of the phone line at his good manners, "Yeah, I wanted to know what you guys were doing today. Me and Hotaru are going to be bored just sitting around here and wanted to know if you wanted to do anything." she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, just let me ask the other guys." She could hear him talking to a few other people. She smiled when she heard an enthusiastic 'YES!' from Duo. She also heard a few grunts and assumed that it was probably just Wufei and Heero. She got butterflies in her stomach thinking about he silent boy who had captivated her just yesterday. Soon she heard Quatre come back on and say, "All the guys said sure. Did you have anything specific in mind?" he asked.   
  
"Well, me and Hotaru don't really know out way around here yet, so how about you pick the place?" she asked into the phone.   
  
He nodded his head subconsciously but realized she couldn't see so he voiced out his thoughts to her, "How about the park?"  
  
"Sure! That would be great! Let have a picnic." she suggested.   
  
"That sounds nice. Ok, we'll come get you at 12 o'clock?"   
  
"Ok!" Then the line went dead. Duo had known where the girls lived from talking to them about it yesterday, so he didn't need directions to get to their house. He went to the kitchen to get some items together for their picnic when Duo came running in.  
  
"So what are we doing?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Quatre smiled back and answered, "We're going to take Usagi and Hotaru out to the park on a picnic."  
  
"Awesome!!" Duo yelled while running off.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
* at the time gates *  
  
"We know you helped them escape Pluto. Tell us where they are!" one figure demanded.  
  
"I will never tell you where they are," she answered in the same flat tone, her eyes narrowed at the traitors who drove away her princess.  
  
"You have to obey me Pluto, I am your prince after all." smirked the figure in black, their hood falling back to reveal Darien.  
  
"You are nothing. Usagi is the only one who can command me." He growled at her but she just smirked.  
  
"Don't make us hurt you Pluto, we really don't want to. Why don't you just join us?" asked Mercury as she took off her hood, the others fallowing suit as each of the inner senshi were revealed.   
  
"Yeah, our masters would be very pleased if you would."  
  
"I would never join you or the demons who control you," she hissed.  
  
"Well, I guess you leave us no choice then. Eternal Flame Sniper!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*at the girls house*  
  
Duo rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Hotaru answered. She smiled shyly at them and asked them to come in. They all looked around at the huge mansion they had just entered. It was bigger than Quatre's!  
  
"Wow….nice er….house. Heh heh" Duo said with wide eyes.  
  
Hotaru looked at him and smiled. "Thank you!"   
  
Just then Usagi came running down the stairs with Haruka hot on her heals.   
  
"USAGI SERENITY TSUKINO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Everyone turned around and saw Usagi sprint around the corner laughing and Haruka, who had lime green hair, run after her. A few seconds later she came back screaming and ran up behind Heero. Haruka came in, eyes blazing. "I can't believe you did this to me Usagi!" she yelled, while Usagi just had an innocent look on her face. Heero almost wanted to laugh at that, but kept his face impassive.  
  
Michiru calmly walked down the stairs and grabbed Haruka by the arm dragging her upstairs kicking and screaming all the way. Usagi sighed in relief and peeked over Heero's shoulder to make sure Haruka was really gone, not knowing that her warm breath was sending tingles down Heero's spine.   
  
She came out and smiled mischievously. Duo started laughing and said, "Hey! Where did you come up with that?!"   
  
She smirked and said, "Well I was tired of waiting for you guys so I decided to out green hair coloring in her shampoo bottle…." she trailed off and left everyone to finish the story in their heads. After a few minutes of silence, Usagi ushered everyone outside and into the guys car.   
  
"So where is this park?" asked Hotaru.   
  
"Its about ten minutes from here." Duo stated while looking at her with a smile that made her heart stop. She smiled back at him shyly.   
  
(ok im gonna tell ya…Quatre had quite a unique jeep. And ill show ya how it is….Quatre is driving…..)  
  
Quatre Trowa  
  
  
Duo Hotaru Wufei  
  
Usagi Herro  
  
(and that's the seating arrangements…funny how the couples always end up next to each other ^^)  
  
Usagi sat next to Heero, smiling at him, while he just sat there and stared straight ahead of him, trying not to look at her. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and looked at her. He really wished he hadn't, because now he was caught up in her eyes. You would really think they were a deep blue if you didn't see them up close. The silver specs in them just made her more beautiful though.  
  
Usagi too was mesmerized by Heero's eyes. They were the most beautiful Prussian blue she had ever seen. She didn't notice how they closer and closer together until Duo snapped them back into reality by shouting, "Hey love birds! We're here!!!" This made Usagi turn a bright red while Heero had a tint of pink on his face, which almost made the guys pass out in shock of actually seeing the Perfect Soldier blush, but they just ignored it like it never happened. (Duo didn't even say anything!) 'I can't believe we stared at each other the whole ride! And the guys noticed it! How embarrassing…But I wonder….does he feel the same way too?'  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
So???? Was is good? And whats gonna happen to Pluto? If ya wanna find out I guess ull have to wait til the next chapter! Email me with ne questions ya might have regarding this that might confuse you ^^v thnx for the reviews that all you guys gave me! And r &r some more too!! Thnk you!  
  
LiL Elf GurL 


	5. The Picnic and the News

Disclaimer: yet again I will remind you all that I don't own any of this..although it would be cool if I did.well any wayz, on wit the story!  
  
And thnx for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.  
  
The Picnic and the News  
  
Usagi, Hotaru, and the guys all got to the park and set out the blanket on the grass under a shady tree. "This is a beautiful park," commented Hotaru.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you though," Duo said with a shy smile on his face that made Hotaru blush.  
  
"Thank you," she replied in a small voice. Usagi smiled seeing that Hotaru was fitting in with the new friends they had made. She remembered when they were back home and all the kids used to pick on her and call her a freak because of her strange healing abilities. But their future seemed to be heading in a good direction, so that made her happy.  
  
"So, who wants to throw the Frisbee that I brought," asked Quatre. Duo and Usagi's hands shot up in the air and Duo saying 'I do!' while Duo ran out onto the grassy area they were in, and Quatre calmly walked over to him. He turned around seeing if Usagi was following, but she wasn't. "Usagi, aren't you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she called back. She walked over to Heero, who looked up to see what was blocking his light from his laptop. She looked down at him and held out her hand. "Come on Heero, I don't want you to sit here all day and type things on that computer, I want you to have fun with the rest of us," She said calmly. He couldn't for the life of him understand what made him take her hand, but he had, and he was now walking with her over to where Quatre and Duo were waiting.  
  
Something was definitely different about this girl. She made him feel things he wasn't supposed to feel. Hell, he wasn't supposed to feel things at all! But here she is, making his stomach turn and his heart beat faster with just the sight of her. Even her voice made him shiver. Relena never even did this to him. Well, it could be that she was a psychotic stalker,(srry Relena fans!) but that wasn't the point. This girl, Usagi, was just....confusing to him. He shook his head of the thoughts and caught the Frisbee that was thrown at him, and threw it back.  
  
*time gates*  
  
Pluto was still dodging the attacks that were sent at her. She didn't know what they were trying to accomplish. Everything they did wasn't going to work. 'But still,' she thought, 'They seem to be a bit more powerful than the last time I saw them.' As she was thinking this all over in her head, Mars got a good shot in and hit her right on her left side. 'OWWWW! That really hurt! Where did that power come from??' she wondered to herself, but only them see a grimace on her face.  
  
"Tell us where she is now Pluto, and we will let you live." Said Darien with anger in his voice.  
  
"Never," she stated with the same amount of anger in her voice.  
  
"Fine, kill her." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
As the attacks all headed her way, Pluto used the last of her strength to teleport away.  
  
"Where did she go!!!!" Darien screamed! They all looked around but didn't see her anywhere. Now how were they supposed to find Usagi?  
  
*in the park somewhere*  
  
She ended up in a park of some sort and knew that what she had tried worked. She had tried to locate Usagi's energy and teleport herself there. She knew she didn't have enough energy to get exactly to where Usagi was, but at least close to. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her princess, but she didn't see her anywhere. She bowed her head, her hopes vanishing. How was she going to warn her princess if she didn't even have enough strength to walk? She certainly could crawl around town asking people if they had seen her. She giggled at the thought, but then quickly became serious when the recent battle she had been in came back to her. She realized that she was still transformed and quickly de-henshined. She looked down at the familiar purple skirt and matching coat she wore and saw that blood was already soaking through the material. 'Great,' she thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted from silvery laughter coming from her left. She looked in front of her and saw a Frisbee.  
  
When she looked up, her heart fluttered when she saw Usagi come around the corner. Usagi gasped and ran over to her. "Setsuna!"  
  
Hotaru, upon hearing her adopted mothers name, got up and ran over to where Usagi had screamed. She gasped when she saw the state that she was in. She quickly ran over to her and ripped her coat open and pulled up her shirt. Hearing no protest from Setsuna, she looked up in time to see her eyes close, probably from the loss of blood. She didn't even hear the guys run up behind her, or their gasps of surprise as a purple glow coming from her hand started to heal Setsuna's wound.  
  
After a few seconds, Setsuna finally opened her eyes, and Usagi and Hotaru breathed a sign of relief. Hotaru smiled at her with watery eyes and said, "Don't you ever do that to me again Setsuna-mama!" Setsuna smiled and enveloped Hotaru in a hug.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! She's your mom!" asked Duo incredulously.  
  
Hotaru turned around and realized that all of the guys had followed them. Her eyes got wider and she stood up abruptly and eyed them all suspiciously. "How much did you see?" she asked with a deadly tone to her voice.  
  
All the guys looked at her and frowned. This wasn't the Hotaru that they knew. Why was she being so cold? They shivered as they realized that she was acting like Heero.  
  
"Everything," Trowa answered calmly. Hotaru nodded and turned to Usagi.  
  
"It's ok Hotaru, they would have found out sooner or later." She smiled her reassurance to her even though her eyes betrayed that she was also worried.  
  
"Find out what exactly?" asked Heero suspiciously. Usagi frowned at him and replied, "Well I guess this picnic is over. If you all want to know, then I suggest you come back to our house. Unless you more comfortable in yours." She looked at them while they all looked to Heero. He was still staring Usagi in they eye when he nodded his head, "We'll come."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
well that's it guys! Wut can I say but r & r...im tryin to update as soon as possible because I don't want to leave ya hanging for months and months. :p  
  
like I said before, if any thing in here confuses you, just email me with ur question and ill get back to ya..  
  
Im also trying to get this done quickly because I applied for a part in the new harry potter movie and I don't really kno if ill get the part.but hey, wish me luck and I promise ill update soon! 


	6. Secret’s Revealed and Location Found

Hey….well, that last chapter I ended up typing in computer lit class so it was kinda short and I had to end it where I did because the period ended *heh* ^^'v  
  
Well heres the next one nad I hope ya enjoy it! ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Secret's Revealed and Location Found  
  
Each group looked at each other, sizing up everyone up. Setsuna watched all of this while hiding the sigh that was trying to escape her lips. 'That's it, I can't take any more of this silence, or it's going to drive me crazy.' she thought. (go figure, she's been the guardian of time and was alone for how many years?) "Princess, Darien and the others know that you're here somewhere."  
  
Usagi looked at her with panic clearly written there. "Are they going to find me? How long will it take them? Should we leave and go somewhere else?" The questions just kept coming but before she could ask another, Haruka put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.   
  
"Don't worry Usagi, we won't let them hurt you. But we came here so we didn't have to fight them." Haruka smiled at her princess's attempts at trying to protect them. 'How ironic,' she thought, 'We're supposed to be protecting her and here she is protecting all of us once again.' "Usagi, you know we're going to have to fight them sooner or later. We can't just keep running forever." Usagi nodded at her still unsure.  
  
"Usa-mama, Haruka-papa is right. We can't just keep running, cause they'll just keep chasing."   
  
While this was all going on, the guys were sitting there with their mouths hanging open. Princess? Usa-mama? Haruka-papa? Now they had a few more questions than they had originally had, so of course Duo was the one to break into the conversation.  
  
"What the hell! Usagi is your mom?!" Hotaru and Usagi blushed a deep red.  
  
"No u baka!" Hotaru yelled, "She helped raise me, so I just look at her as my mom."   
  
"What about the whole Haruka-papa thing? And, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you call Setsuna, Setsuna-mama?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes that's right. And Michi-mama too! After I was reborn, they all raised me really. So I just call them my parents, cause my dad died a little while after I was reborn." She said the last part with a shaky voice.  
  
"What do you mean reborn." Heero asked. Well. it was more of a statement than a question, but hey, that was Heero for ya.   
  
"Well I think this is going to take a while, how about I go make some tea?" said Michiru. She got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with enough for everyone.   
  
* an hour later*  
  
"And that's pretty much it." said Usagi taking a deep breath from just explaining all of their battles and her and the others being princess's of their own planets.   
  
"So you are all princess's?" asked Duo?  
  
"Yeah." said Usagi.  
  
"Sweet!" he shouted in reply. They all smiled, glad to know that they did believe them and that they promised they wouldn't tell.   
  
Setsuna looked at the five boys and smiled. "I believe there is also something that you should share with them." They all looked at her, catching the meaning she held in her words. Suddenly, everyone heard a click. Heero had his gun aimed right at her head. Setsuna simply smirked and said, "Go ahead. It's not like I'm not going to come back you know." She smirked again when he all he said was 'hn' and put the gun away.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked.   
  
"Being the guardian of time has its advantages." He looked at her and nodded, accepting her answer.  
  
"Very well. But it will put them in danger."   
  
"Yes, but you knowing who they are has already put you into danger." He nodded and he looked at Duo. Duo nodded back to him and began their story, the others telling things he didn't know, and correcting him when he was wrong, which was surprisingly, not a lot.  
  
After and hour, their story about their pasts was done. They all sat there silently, waiting for the last two hours of what had just happened sink in. This really was difficult. Now that the girls knew about the guys, they could end up as targets for OZ. But it was even worse for the boys. If Darien and the inners found out they knew, they would definitely try to use them against them.  
  
Usagi sighed and got up saying she was going to go for a walk. She walked out the back door and into the garden outside. She found a shady tree and sat underneath it. When she heard footsteps, she looked up only to meet Prussian blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
She shuddered under his gaze and watched as he moved to sit next to her. She looked over to him and smiled, and he couldn't help but smirk in return. "So, what do you think about all this?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I dunno. If you mean, do I look at you differently, then no. If not, then I don't know, its just kind of confusing right now."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think any different of you either." He looked at her then and for the first time in his life was he shocked.   
  
"You mean you don't care that I killed people in cold blood an…" She cut him off by putting her fingers to his lips.   
  
"Heero, I could never do that. Besides, you were only following orders. I have mine to, and even though I save people, sometimes I have to kill them because I'm not able to heal them. Like Emerald. She was so caught up in her jealousy in me about Diamond, there was no way I could have ever healed her. Too much hate…" she trailed off there.  
  
Heero Yui had seen and felt many things before. But he still didn't understand why his stomach was twisting and turning and he yearned to touch this girl in front of him and hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. So he did the next best thing. He grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up. And she kissed back with just as much.   
  
He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave willingly. As their tongues explored each others mouths, their hands were doing a little exploring of their own. His hands ran down over her back and to her butt. She moaned into his mouth as she rubbed hers all over his back and his chest, making him moan in return.   
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and they broke apart and looked up as they heard evil laughter fill the air around them. There, a few feet away from them, was Darien and the inners.  
  
"Darien." Usagi hissed. Heero looked at the man that Usagi had told him about. 'So, that's the cheating traitor Usagi told us about.' He sized him up and down and scowled as he saw Darien looking over Usagi's body with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you just give us the crystal? You only going to get you and your friends hurt." Then, out of no where, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came out and stood in front of Usagi. You aren't going to get anything but a good whoops in the ass Darien." Haruka said through clenched teeth. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots." he said with laughter. "But sadly, we don't have time to stick around. We'll be back soon. Now that we know where you are Usagi, you can't hide any more." The inners nodded their heads. But before they all disappeared, Usagi noticed how dim Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter's eyes were. She wondered about this as Haruka shook her, trying to get her to come back to reality.   
  
"Koneko, are you alright?" she asked with worry written all over her face.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she said with, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile.   
  
"Why did they leave so soon?" Michiru wondered aloud.  
  
"They used up all the energy they had just getting here," Hotaru stated calmly. It was a little creepy to the guys at how calm she was and how her eyes looked so deadly just minutes before, "Mercury probably used her computer to find Usagi. When they found her, they locked onto her energy and just teleported to where she was. But it most likely took a lot of their strength, so they couldn't stay long or we most definitely would have beaten them."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to be on the lookout for them now that they've found us." Usagi said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Koneko, we'll beat em." Haruka said with a smile. Usagi smiled back, but was still wondering about the scouts dull eyes. 'Something's wrong with them, and I'm going to find out what it is.' Usagi thought with new determination in her eyes. She felt an arm snake its way around her waist and looked up into Heero's eyes and smiled. 'Well, at least something good came from today.'  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was it! How'd ya like it? I kno I kno….it did kinda suck, but wut can I say? Finals are coming up soon and I need to study, well…..maybe I will :p so wut do you think is gonna happen to usagi and the others? Hmm…maybe I should write a tragedy like romeo and juliet and kill them all off! Muah hahahah!!! Lol…..who knows :p  
  
R & R! 


	7. School and Jealous Girls All On a Hot Da...

Ok…heh…first off I would like to say im srry for not updating sooner, but I have finals this week and stuff and I have been working on my other fic…..  
  
So now that I only have 2 days of school left, I cant finally start writing this again! ;)  
  
Wish me luck on my finals and ill update sooner now that I have more time! ;)  
  
And I would like to thank all of you for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
School and Jealous Girls All On a Hot Day  
  
Saying it was hot was the absolute understatement of the year. It was the first day of school and the girls didn't look forward to it at all.   
  
"Oh. My. God! Why is it so friggin hot!!!!" screamed Haruka. Michiru looked at her with droopy eyes.   
  
"Tell me." said Hotaru coming into the kitchen, Usagi shortly following.   
  
"And these uniforms definitely suck!" Usagi said. "They make it hotter than it should be!!" Everyone was a little on the edgy side too. Just then there was a knock at the door and Hotaru yelled, "Come in!" from where she was, too hot and sticky to move.  
  
The g-boys all entered the room, also in the school uniforms, as Duo complained that it was too hot. "Maxwell, if you don't shut up in FIVE seconds, I am going to not only chop off your braid, but other important parts of your body as well." said Wufei, voice rising with each word.  
  
"Wu-man, you don't have to be so mean ya know." said Duo. That was it, Wufei's katana was out and he was already chasing Duo around the room. That is, until Hotaru got up, and with a swift move, had her Silence Glaive out and pointed at the two's heads.   
  
"I think you should both shut the hell up before I slice everything off of you."   
  
"Hotaru! Where did you learn that language!" yelled Michiru shocked. Hotaru only shrugged and looked at Haruka, who smiled sheepishly at the look Michiru gave her.  
  
"Lucky for us that St. Gabriel's has air conditioning." said Heero.   
  
"Really? Thank GOD! Ours is out and Haruka is too lazy to fix it." said Usagi with a hint of annoyance in her tone looking at Haruka. "What time to we have to be to school by?"   
  
"7:45." replied Quatre, "So we have about a half and hour." As he said this, they all got up and went out to the two cars parked outside. Heero, Usagi, Duo, and Hotaru all got into one car, while the others into the other one.  
  
*School*  
  
"What is with these uniforms? They're so ugly!" stated Usagi. Hotaru and the others nodded their heads. Then Dup spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, Relena Peacecraft made them, she after all pretty much runs the school. Well, she owns it, but she has yet to change its name." Usagi and Hotaru looked at him.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft?" asked Hotaru. Duo looked over and smiled at her putting his arm around her waist as she smiled back. They were now officially a couple and Usagi smiled seeing that her friend was happy. She then felt Heero snake his arm around her waist and smiled up at him as he smirked down at her.  
  
From what she had heard from Duo, Heero had been very cold and distant before they came there. But when her and her friends came along, he had suddenly changed, and Usagi could never imagine Heero being like that ever again. And she vowed that she would never let him be that again either.  
  
"Yeah," Duo continued, "She's a crazy girl who chases Heero around asking him to kill her. She's obsessed with the poor man." said Duo looking at Heero sympathetically. Heero only cringed upon hearing her name again.   
  
Just then, the person they were just talking about came running over to them screaming, "HEEERRROOO!" (srry relena lovers! I myself like her, but I just have to make her like this for my story! :p)  
  
"Oof." Relena tackled Heero while pushing Usagi out of the way at the same time. Unfortunately, Usagi lost her balance and fell, hitting her arm on the pavement of the parking lot and get a big cut on her arm from a sharp rock.  
  
Hotaru scowled at the girl as she helped Usagi up. Usagi looked and saw this weird girl all over her boyfriend and growled under her breath, but then smirked when she thought, 'Maybe I can have a little fun with her.' Hotaru smirked too seeing the way her princesses eyes were lighting up. Just then though, she too got pushed out of the way as another girl jumped onto Duo.  
  
"Duo! I missed you so much baby!" yelled a short dark blue haired girl.  
  
"Um…..Hilde, do you mind getting off of me so I can help my girlfriend up?" he asked annoyed.  
  
Hotaru picked herself up off the ground as Hilde turned around and looked at her with a scowl.   
  
"So, who's this?" she asked spitefully.  
  
"My name is Hotaru, and I do not appreciate you groping my boyfriend the way you are. So I will kindly ask you to remove yourself from him." she stated calmly. Hilde just scowled at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hilde looked her up and down and then smirked seeing as Hotaru was petite and pale, thinking she was weak. "I could kick you ass any day!" she yelled in her face.   
  
Heero was still trying to pry Relena off of him when Usagi came over smirking. "What are you doing?" asked Usagi sarcastically. Heero gave Usagi pleading eyes that said, 'Please help me!!!!'  
  
"I'm hugging my boyfriend, what does it look like?" asked Relena scowling at her.  
  
"WHO in the hell said I was your boyfriend?" asked Heero incredulously.   
  
"Oh Heero, don't play games, you know you love me." said Relena looking up at him. He only looked back at her with disgust.   
  
"Actually, I would like to inform you that my girlfriend is standing right behind you." he said calmly. Relena looked back at Usagi and her scowl deepened. She let go if Heero and got up in Usagi's face.  
  
"You BITCH! You took my Heero away from me!" she yelled.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be a princess?" asked Usagi, totally ignoring Relena's earlier statement. At this Relena smirked.  
  
"I am." she said as she held her head high.  
  
"Well then I guess you would know that royalty, let alone a lady, does not raise her voice above the gentle whispering of the wind." She had remembered one of her lessons from back in the Silver Millennium. 'Finally, they paid off!' she thought.  
  
"How in the hell would you know anything about royalty? Your just a filthy little skank who steals boyfriends!" Relena yelled back again.  
  
"Oh, and if you want to insult people, make sure you do it the right way." said Usagi still smirking. "The words your using now are ones I learned in Kindergarten."   
  
Heero had already silently moved over to Usagi and had just put his arm around her waist.   
  
"GOD! Get off of me!" they heard someone scream behind them. They all turned to see Duo pushing Hilde off of him and then hiding behind Hotaru.   
  
"I'll ask you one more time to not grope my boyfriend or I will have to use physical force to keep you away from him." said Hotaru calmly but deadly. The heat was already making her mad, but the stupidity of this girl was about to send her over the edge. Usagi saw this and quickly grabbed Hotaru'd hand and drug her away from the two girls before they could get another word in.   
  
"Thanks Usagi, that was definitely a close one." said Hotaru. Usagi looked at her nodded her head with a frown.   
  
"What do you mean a close one?" asked Heero as they spotted the others coming towards them.   
  
"Well….." began Hotaru as the whole group came together, "See my Saturn side kinda comes out when I get really mad and she's not a nice person…..heh."   
  
"You mean the scout you change into?" asked Duo.  
  
"No, not exactly, see when I get really mad, Saturn comes out. She's like death. She act's like it and she um….she's kinda like Mistress Nine."   
  
"Wait! You almost changed???" asked Haruka looking at Hotaru worriedly. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, but Usagi got me away form those two girls before I did something bad."   
  
Then they went into the discussion about what happened with Relena and Hilde. But Duo still had questions about this whole changing thing with Hotaru. But before he could say anything, Hotaru noticed Usagi's sleeve on her jacket covered in blood. "Oh my god!, Usagi! Your arm!" yelled Hotaru.   
  
Usagi looked down and saw what Hotaru was yelling about. Heero frowned and took off her jacket and looked at it. "I am going to kill that stupid bitch." he said deadly calm.  
  
Usagi only laughed and shook her head. "Nah, I wanna do it!" she said cheerfully. Heero only smiled and watched as Hotaru took her arm and healed it. It still amazed him what these girls could do.  
  
After she was done, Hotaru looked at Duo and frowned. By now they were all in the school heading for their first period classes. Luckily, they all had the same homeroom, except for Haruka and Michiru. As they all took seats at the back, Hotaru turned to Duo and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I still don't understand this whole 'changing thing'." he said. "I mean, can't you stop it from happening?" he asked.  
  
Hotaru shook her head sadly. "No. I can still see everything that she does though. Its kinda like watching something on a TV, you can see everything going on, but you can't do anything about it." She was still frowning and her eyes started to brim with tears. "This doesn't mean you don't like me any more does it?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Duo looked at her shocked. "NO! Of course not! I'll love you no matter what Hotaru." he said enveloping her in a hug. She looked up at him and smiled. He said he loved her…..  
  
Usagi was watching this as Heero touched her arm. Usagi looked up and smiled, getting lost in his eyes. He just leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before the teacher came in. Followed closely by Relena and Hilde. Heero frowned and Usagi sighed.  
  
'This is going to be and interesting day.'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I kno!!! Its short! But I have to study for computer lit! My teacher is a weirdo and made the whole thing written! AND it's a friggin computer test! Who the hell does that????  
  
Any wayz, next is gonna be gym class so itll be more exciting! And guess whos in it? U guessed it! Its Relena and Hilde! So now their gonna face off, lets see what happens next time!   
  
And I promise that ill write in the next week! I am going to Dorney Park on Wednesday, so it prolly wont be then….but u can check out my other fic if you havent yet!  
  
Well that's it, r & r and ill write more soon! But only if you review!  
  
LiL Elf 


	8. Behold the Power of Gym

Hey! Well now that school is out I can write more! Yey! ^^v  
  
I have no idea if I passed my *grumble* 'written' computer test or my math final but hey, w/e!   
  
Well this is the long awaited chapter of the gym class….what mayhem is in store for our young…..characters :p  
  
Theres only 4 periods to the school day (just like my school!) so yeah :p im gonna base it like my schedule J  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Behold the Power of Gym  
  
Usagi and Hotaru met up wit the guys after their 3rd period English class. "That was the most boring thing I have ever had."   
  
"Yeah, English is usually like that." said Duo putting his arm around Hotaru's waist as she smiled at him. "So what do you have next?"  
  
"Well, today me and Hota have gym, but tomorrow during 4th period we have Band."  
  
"Hey! You're in band too!" shouted Duo excitedly.   
  
"Yeah." said Hotaru, more calmly than her boyfriend.  
  
"Quatre's making us all take it." At that everyone looked at Quatre and saw him blushing.  
  
"Well, you guys needed two more credits and since it was an easy one I just signed you up for it." he said, face still red.  
  
"Well there's the locker rooms, see ya in a bit." said Usagi giving Heero a quick kiss on the cheek as did Hotaru to Duo.  
  
*In the Gym*  
  
When Usagi and Hotaru emerged from the bathroom, they looked around for the guys. When they spotted them, the walked over smiling. "Hey!" said Usagi cheerfully.  
  
"Hey ladies, guess what we're doing today." said Duo with a smirk on his face.   
  
"What?" they both asked with curiosity.  
  
"There's going to be a little Martial Arts Tournament. Anyone can do it, but those who don't want to can sit on the bleachers and watch. I guess it's for the first day thing." said Heero.  
  
"Aw man!" whined Usagi. Wufei just smirked at her and said, "You don't have to do it if your afraid Onna."  
  
Usagi just smiled back at him and replied, "No, I just didn't want to end up kickin all your butt's when I know that only me and Hotaru will be left." Wufei's smirk left his face and he growled while Duo laughed.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, you got a camera? I wanna take a picture when I see your face hit the ground."  
  
A little vain on Wufei's head popped out and he growled again. "Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT CALL ME WU-MAN!" Duo took off running as Wufei grabbed his katana out of no where and started chasing him.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru were laughing while Heero and Trowa just smirked and Quatre chased them around trying to get them to stop.  
  
"Do we get to use any weapons?" asked Hotaru hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, their over there." said Heero pointing to a corner with swords, staff's, scythes, and glaives lined up along the wall. Hotaru's eyes instantly lit up when she saw a G-shaped glaive and ran over to it. She came back a few minutes later holding it and another large glaive, but this one was in the shape of a crescent moon with another curved blade going through it to make it looked kind of like an odd 'x'.  
  
"Here Usagi, I got one for you."   
  
"Thanks Hotaru." she replied. "I think we should polish these those, they look kinda rusty." Hotaru nodded her head and went to sit down on the bleachers, the guys following suit.   
  
None of them noticed when some big muscular guys walked up to them and sneered down at them. "You know, I don't think little girls should be in this tournament. You might get hurt."  
  
Usagi just smirked up at them and said, "Well then I guess you shouldn't be in it." The guy just growled at her and grabbed her arm roughly. Heero was about to make a move for him when the guy was suddenly pinned down to the ground, Hotaru's glaive at his throat. She was glaring at him as she pushed her glaive a little into his neck. "Don't you ever touch her again. If you do, I'll make sure more than the hand you touched her with gets cut off."  
  
The guy gulped and nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then." she finished with a smirk as he got up and ran away, his friends following behind. She turned around and saw Usagi pouting.  
  
"No fair! I wanted to do that!" she yelled. Hotaru just smirked and said, "Can't let you have all the fun now can I?"  
  
"Hey look, the fights are about to start. We better go get our stuff." said Duo running off to get a weapon, Heero and Wufei following.  
  
The first few fights finished quickly and now it was Hotaru's turn to fight. She smirked when she saw who she was fighting. If she remembered correctly, her name was Hilde, and this would prove to be interesting and dare she say it, fun.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here. The little slut that stole Duo away from me." Hilde said with disgust in her voice.  
  
"It's pretty hard to steal someone when they were never yours to begin with." said Hotaru calmly, still smirking.  
  
"Why you……you stupid bitch!" she yelled as she charged her.  
  
Hotaru blocked all the girls moves but still hadn't made any move to hit her. But as the minutes wore on, Hotaru got bored and stopped moving. Just then, Hilde swung her sword at her and everyone gasped. No one but Usagi saw the small smile tugging at Hotaru's lips as she caught the blade in between two fingers. Hilde was so shocked, she didn't even realize that Hotaru had ripped the sword right out of her hands until she was pinned down to the ground with Hotaru's glaive to her throat.  
  
"You're lucky you know." said Hotaru quietly, "Most people who fight me don't live to tell about it."  
  
Hilde just stared at her, still in shock. Hotaru got up and walked away slowly, smiling at her friends as she made her way over to them. Her smile disappeared though when she felt another presence running toward her. 'Is she that stupid?' she wondered to herself as she flipped the blue haired girl over her back. "Do not mess with me you petty human. I could kill you now if I wanted to, but since I'm in a good mood, then I wont."  
  
Usagi saw this and ran over to Horatu and dragged her away. Once they were back with the group she glared at her. "Saturn, you cant do that! If Darien were to find that girl, who knows what may happen! You can't kill anyone ok? Not unless you absolutely have to." Saturn looked at her with pouty eyes, which surprised the guys cause they had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Ok." she said dejectedly.  
  
"Good, now let Hotaru back." she commanded and Saturn did as told.  
  
Once Hotaru opened her eyes she looked at Usagi and hugged her. "Thank's Usagi." she said quietly.  
  
"It's alright, I set her straight for ya." she replied making Hotaru giggle.  
  
"Ok what just happened?" asked Duo. Hotaru began to explain it to him and the rest of the guys as Usagi walked out onto the mat with her glaive in hand. Relena stood on the other side with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend stealer." Usagi just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about hoping she wouldn't become a psychotic princess too.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," continued Relena as she held up a staff and pointed it at her, "I am a pro at fencing and such, so prepare to feel pain."  
  
Usagi just giggled which made Relena more mad. Relena ran at her but in the blink of an eye, Usagi was behind her and hit her with the glaive making her fall to the ground. Relena started to cry which startled Usagi.   
  
"You broke my nail you whore!" she yelled. "That cost a lot of money!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Here, let me break your teeth so you can match." Relena's eyes got big and she ran out of the room, Hilde trailing behind her. Usagi just shook her head and walked back over to her group and sighed. "That wasn't any fun." she said and Heero just chuckled.   
  
Just then, Wufei's com went off and he looked at them. "Sorry, I have to go." the others nodded and watched him leave. Duo just smiled and said, "Well I guess Sally called him."   
  
"Who's Sally?" asked Hotaru confused while Duo just laughed.   
  
The other fights went by quickly and soon, only Heero, Duo, Usagi, and Hotaru were left. Next to fight were Hotaru and Duo.  
  
They both walked out onto the mat and stood on opposite sides from each other, just staring the other down. Then the teacher blew the first whistle and Hotaru and Duo got into fighting stances. As soon as the second whistle blew, Duo and Hotaru ran at each other. Duo took the first swing, but Hotaru blocked it and countered and got in a hit with the end of her glaive making Duo fall backwards and hot the mat. If anyone thought it was impossible to do a back flip while holding a glaive at the same time, they didn't now as Hotaru did about eight of them and landed perfectly back into a fighting stance. Her face was set with a frown as she watched Duo get up and took the stance again.   
  
He lunged at her yet again but was only knocked down, this time harder than the last. It was becoming really hard to move at all and he realized that he couldn't win and that she was just toying with him. So he did what he thought he would never do, he gave up.  
  
When Hotaru walked over to him to help him back to the bleachers. He smiled at her. "Wow babe, your stronger than me!" he yelled. She blushed at his comment.  
  
"I wasn't always like this. Before I was reborn, I was really weak because of Mistress Nine."   
  
"Well you definitely not like that anymore, cause you kick ass! My ass!" She just chuckled at him and shook her head.  
  
Then they both quieted down when they saw Usagi and Heero talking to the gym teacher. When they walked back over, Usagi pouted at Hotaru. "Heero's a smart one." Hotaru said. Usagi just pouted more but continued onto the mat with her. Duo looked over at his friend and smirked.  
  
"Knew you couldn't win?" Heero just nodded before replying.  
  
"Didn't want to get my ass kicked by my own girlfriend in front of all these people." Duo just chuckled and looked at the two girls.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru's faces suddenly became serious as they both made it to their destinations, glaives in hands. The teacher blew the first whistle and Hotaru and Usagi swung their glaives expertly. The teacher blew the second whistle and both the girls disappeared. Everyone looked around, but no one saw them. That is, until Usagi came skidding across the floor, Hotaru coming at her with her glaive pointed at her throat.   
  
Usagi looked up just in time to see this and put up her glaive to block it. Heero and Duo were on the edges of their seats with their mouths hanging open, just like the rest of the class was. Usagi kicked Hotaru in the stomach and used her falter to get up and run to the other side of the gym. As soon as Hotaru recovered, she was after her again. Usagi ran at Hotaru as well and made it seem like she was going to stab her, but when Hotaru blocked it, Usagi took the other end of her glaive and hit her with the but of it.   
  
As she fell, Hotaru swung her glaive out and tripped the moon princess. Both hit the floor but were up just as quickly as they fell. Blood came from both the corners of their mouths. Hotaru smirked at Usagi "Good warm-up." Usagi nodded her head in agreement and they both went at each other again.  
  
This time though, Usagi was the one who ended up on the ground. Hotaru was no where to be seen until a student pointed into the air and everyone looked up. Hotaru was coming down with the point of her glaive pointed at Usagi. Heero's heart stopped when he saw that Usagi was still laying there.   
  
As she looked up, she smirked, 'Someone made a mistake,' she chanted in her head. Right as her glaive was about to connect with her head, Usagi put her glaive up using the small hole in her glaives blade to throw Hotaru's out of her hand and into the wall on the opposite side of the gym. She heard a thud but didn't pay much attention to it as she smirked down at Hotaru triumphantly. Hotaru smiled back at her and took the hand Usagi offered and pulled herself off the ground.   
  
"That was fun!" they both said at the same time smiling. They looked over to where the rest of the class was and blushed seeing as everyone was staring at them. Then they looked over to where someone was yelling. Usagi started giggling when she saw Hilde shaking Relena to wake up.   
  
"She probably fainted when my glaive flew into the wall." giggled Hotaru as they made their way over to their boyfriends.   
  
"That was cool!" Duo said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"   
  
"Well," began Usagi, "I actually learned to fight like that from Hotaru." Both boys just stared in open mouthed shock at the black haired girl who blushed under their gazes.  
  
"I was taught by Setsuna, Sailot Pluto." she said quietly.  
  
"I need to get me one of those." said Duo. Hotaru just hit him on the back of his head muttering, 'Baka.'  
  
"Well, let's go home! I'm hungry and if I don't get food soon, I think I'll die." said Usagi impatiently.  
  
Heero just smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. Usagi waved to the other two as she got into Heero's car with him. She smiled at him but was thinking, 'How long is this happiness going to last?'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Welp, that'll be it for this chapter…..I have no idea what I'm gonna do next….maybe a battle scene or sumthing of the sort…. Oh well, Ill figure it out! ^^v  
  
R & R!!!!! Or else I wont write any more!!!!! :p  
  
LiL Elf 


	9. Making Old Friends into New

A/N for FF.net: Ok, so I thought about it and I guess I am going to continue this here also since most of you guys seemed to like it. People over yonder didn't really review for it so I dunno, but I am going to continue both of them on both sites! I would also like to say that I haven't been updating because as some of you may know, or all I have no idea :p, that the new Harry Potter book came out and I'm reading it. Don't worry, I am going to finish this. I PROMISE!!! I'm going to either finish this one or my other fic 'To Trust Again', before I start and thing else. That way I only have two things to update at a time. Sorry to have kept you guys waiting : )  
  
A/N for MediaMiner: damn you ppl all to hell! If you don't review I'll send my man-eating-Duo out after ya!! Muah hahahahhaha…. -_-'  
  
Ne wayz, ……yeah….that's about it….heh  
  
Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of this! Please do not sue me, elves don't like to be violent…….(but we are if you make us ;)  
  
I'm afraid to go to sleep cause I'm afraid your mom will……EAT ME! O.O  
  
Heh ne wayz, on with the fic….. :p  
  
--------------  
  
Making Old Friends into New  
  
It was a beautiful day outside; sunny, not a cloud in the sky. It was of a soft baby blue color and while the sun was in one part of the sky, the moon was in the other. Usagi smiled at this and looked up at the white orb. She heard a sigh next to her and looked over and smiled as she saw Heero's pouty face and started laughing.   
  
Heero glared at her but then smiled and tackled her and started tickling her. ( whoa o.o tackle and tickle….weird in the same sentence) Usagi was laughing so hard she had trouble breathing. When he finally let up, she was panting for air and little giggles still escaped her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with deep Prussian blue orbs looking back into her cerulean blue ones and smiled. She reached a hand up and brushed her fingers over his cheek and he leaned into it.  
  
"I can't believe you got me to come out here. I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere!" said Heero.  
  
Usagi just started to giggle again. "What, don't you like being with me?" she asked with a little pout. Heero just smiled at her.  
  
"You know I do. *sigh* I just don't understand why we have to be all the way out here to be alone."  
  
At this remark, Usagi's innocent little smile turned into a sly one. This did not go unnoticed by Heero, who looked down at her with curiosity. Her smirk just widened more. "Weeeeellllll, if you come with me, I'll show you what is so special about this place."  
  
She got up, pulling him with her and grabbed his hand, dragging him off towards the woods.   
  
They had walked quite a ways into the woods when Heero saw something shining through the tree's. As they got closer, he saw it was a lake. It was beautiful. There was nothing else to describe it. The water was a clear dark crystal blue and you could see the bottom of the lake all the way out to the very deepest parts. Instead of rocks like in a normal lake, there was sand on the bottom. The light reflecting off of it made the water look like glass and for a moment, Heero was completely calm.   
  
While Heero took it all in, Usagi stood, studying his face, seeing all the different emotions that flickered across it. Some of them were hard to tell, but other she could see clearly. The most clear of all though, was calmness. She smiled at this and leaned her head against his shoulder bringing him out of his trance like state. He leaned his head down against hers and sighed. "Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Its beautiful." he replied to question. When he looked down at her, his eyes widened. 'There's that smirk again……every time she has that, she's up to something.'  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked. He looked at her confusedly.   
  
"But we didn't bring anything to swim in…" he said. Again with the smirk.   
  
"I know." she said slyly. After a few seconds, Heero's brain registered what she had said and his eyes widened in realization and turned to look at her only to find that she wasn't standing next to him and heard a splash. He then turned his head toward the lake and saw her come up out of the water.  
  
His eyes widened even more when he saw what she wasn't wearing and saw her clothes lay strewn by the edge of the water. 'Damn clear water, damn it all to hell!' he thought as he felt a tug in his lower regions.   
  
"Come on Heero! The water feels sooo good." she said the last part seductively and he wondered if she had planned this all out. He shook his head 'no' and she pouted. "Why not? Come on please!" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Heero knew he couldn't say no to that look, 'Damn puppy dog eyes, damn them to hell with clear water!' he thought again. Usagi smiled as she saw him start to take his shirt off and then his shoes and socks. When he was about to take his pants off, he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned around. (haha Heero don't wear underwear :p)  
  
When he was done with his pants, he walked over to the water and stepped into it. It felt really good. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. The sand on the bottom was so soft, he would have thought it silk. When he got out to where Usagi was, he hugged her from behind which made her jump a little.   
  
When she tried to turn around though, he only tightened his grip. He lowered his mouth down to her ear and whispered, "You have been a very bad girl Usa, and bad girls can not go unpunished." Usagi shivered at the feel of his breath by her ear.   
  
She felt his hand move and wondered what he was doing until she felt him start to tickle her. She started to laugh and thrash around in the water, all the while still being tickled by Heero.   
  
Heero had a smile on his face, which he seemed to have a lot now that Usagi was around. He finally let up his tickling and held a still giggling Usagi to him. That's when he realized what position they were in. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow, she had ended up turned around and had her legs wrapped around his waist. He gulped when he felt himself start to harden.   
  
Usagi had also noticed their position and felt his little 'problem' that had started because of it and she smirked.  
  
'Damn clear water, damn puppy dog eyes, and damn weird positions with beautiful girls with…..' Heero froze as he felt Usagi rub herself against him. When he looked down at her, his eyes softened.  
  
She was looking at him shyly, no longer wearing the 'bad girl' smirk. When she met his eyes, she blushed, but didn't break the eye contact. "I love you." she whispered.  
  
Heero stared back at her with love in his eyes and he didn't need to say it but he did. "I love you too Usagi."  
  
"…….show me." she said quietly. Heero didn't even need to be told twice. He covered her mouth and they shared an earth shattering kiss.  
  
'Well, I guess we won't be back as soon as we thought we were.' thought Heero and Usagi at the same time, but soon, all thought was lost to them.  
  
----------  
  
*Later that day*  
  
It was around 3 o'clock when Heero and Usagi arrived back at Quatre's mansion. As soon as they walked in the door, they saw a blur go by screaming. They soon knew who it was as Wufei ran past them screaming at the blur with a……..kitchen knife raised?  
  
"Maxwell! I am going to cut your damn braid off!!!!" He then started to run faster after who could only be Duo. Heero only shook his head while sighing and Usagi giggled.  
  
It was then that Hotaru ran up to them. "Hey Usa-chan!" she said with a smile. Did you see Duo and Wufei come this way?"  
  
Both of them nodded and Heero looked at his watch. "They should be here again in about 3.…2.….1.." and sure enough, Duo came sprinting back into the room and hid behind Hortau.   
  
"You gotta save me babe! He's psychotic!" Hotaru sweat dropped and looked at Wufei who just came storming into the room.  
  
"Well, what did he do this time?" asked Hotaru looking at him then at the kitchen knife he had in his hand skeptically. "Wait, let me guess, took your katana?"  
  
Wufei only shook his head in the affirmative. Hotaru sighed and looked at Duo. "Duo, give Wufei his katana back right now."   
  
"But I didn't take it! I swear!!!!" he said. Hotaru looked at him and then blinked. She looked over at Usagi who only smiled knowingly.   
  
"Haruka." Usagi shook her head in agreement. "Before anything else happens, Wufei, I would only like to say I fear for you katana's existence." Wufei just looked at her fearfully.  
  
"Wha…..what do you mean?" he asked, uncertain he wanted to find out.  
  
"Last time she took my Glaive, she……she…." Hotaru didn't finish it and Usagi just patted her on the back.  
  
"She spray painted it hot pink." said Usagi. Wufei looked horror stricken. 'No! She wouldn't do that to my baby would she?' he thought. (ahahahaha Wufei and his precious baby! Lmao :p)  
  
"It took me two weeks to get it all off!!!!" yelled Hotaru.   
  
"Well we better go find her and see if we can get it back before she does anything to it."  
  
The rest all nodded and split up to look for her.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Usagi and Heero had jut met up with Hotaru and Duo when they heard a scream. They all looked at each other and Usagi and Hotaru knew that Wufei had found Haruka and his katana….and it wasn't pretty.   
  
They all rushed in the direction that the scream came from and found Wufei on the ground cuddling a tye-dyed katana with words like 'dude' and 'tubular' on it. Hotaru jabbed Duo in the side seeing as he was giggling. Haruka just sat in a chair smirking at the guy on the ground. "And that my friend, is why you will never call women weak again." She got up and walked out the door throwing the spray paint bottles up into the air.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Another day of school meant another day of running away from Relena and Hilde for Duo and Heero and more ass kicking for Usagi and Hotaru.   
  
The good thing was, Hotaru and Saturn had come to an agreement. Saturn would not take over Hotaru's body and Hotaru would let Saturn fight Hilde as long as she didn't kill her. In fact, the both of them (Hotaru and Saturn of course) were getting along. Usagi had even asked them if she could just merge the two together, but they said they would think about it. She had jut sighed and nodded her head in acceptance.  
  
And even though the days seemed peaceful enough, the four scouts were wondering why Darien and the inners hadn't attacked at all. Michiru had suggested that they were trying to get more power and something of the like. Haruka said they might be training and Usagi and Hotaru were unsure on the matter.  
  
That made Usagi think back to the last time they had seen them. She had remembered the dull look in their eyes and how they looked so lifeless. She didn't know what to make of it until she was talking to Hotaru one day and Saturn had requested to speak with her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Well, they could be under someone's control." suggested Saturn. "I mean, look at Hotaru, she didn't really have any life to her when Mistress Nine had control over her."  
  
Usagi just nodded her head and thought about it. "I guess that does make sense. I mean, I know we fought some times, but all of us were always good friends."  
  
"Yes, but I also wanted to voice something else that has been on my mind."   
  
"Go on." said Usagi.  
  
Saturn sighed and looked at her princess, "I don't know if it is true or not, but I believe that Darien is not being controlled." she said. At Usagi's confused looked she went on, "I mean, think about it, after Darien found out you were the moon princess, he dumped Rei right away. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" asked Usagi. Saturn just smirked.  
  
"Come on, living with Pluto for a while does have its advantages." Usagi just smirked, but it disappeared as she thought about what the other girl had said. Yes, she had thought it quite strange, and she had apologized to Rei numerous times about it, but the fire senshi just brushed it off as nothing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Even so though, they had always been good friends and she was starting to wonder if what Saturn had said was true. She sighed in frustration and Heero looked over at her worriedly.   
  
She had been acting strange the last few days. He had noticed it when her and Hotaru had stopped snapping back at Hilde and Relena with sarcastic comments like they usually did. Now they just brushed them off or walked the other way when they saw them. Usagi didn't even seem as happy anymore, and he had asked Duo what might be wrong.   
  
Duo had shrugged saying that it was the same way with Hotaru. They could tell that Michiru and Haruka were worried about them too and were trying their best to cheer them up. Then they knew something was wrong when they (Michi and Ruka) had come and asked the guys to help them.   
  
Usagi and Hotaru hadn't even voiced their conversation back to Michiru and Haruka, hoping it wasn't true. But the fact was, they knew it was.   
  
For Usagi, it was hard to think that her ex-boyfriend was evil. He had never come off that way. I mean come on! Who would die for you like three times!!! 'Well,' she thought bitterly, 'If they knew they were going to be reborn and were waiting for the right time to take your power, they certainly would.'   
  
For Hotaru though, it was different. He had been like a father to her. Not like Haruka had, but a real man as her father. She had played with Chibiusa while Darien had watched them. Had made him things on Father's Day for crying out loud! (don't kno if they got father's day over there but they do now!!!) And now, knowing that he had never cared for her, or the scouts for that matter, made her want to cry. But the part of her that was Saturn made her strong enough not to.   
  
They were both shaken out of their thoughts by a large explosion coming from the other side of the school yard. The four scouts looked at each other and nodded. They all ran off in different directions without the guys noticing it.   
  
Only when they were completely out of sight, did Heero take notice that Usagi was no longer standing next to him. He looked around and noticed that the others weren't there either. He looked up though, when he heard four familiar shouts.  
  
"Stop right there!" said a girl in a white sailor fuku. He recognized her as Usagi, or rather, Sailor Moon. To her left stood Sailor Saturn, and to her right stood Uranus and Neptune.  
  
He looked back to where the explosion took place and saw four silhouettes coming from the smoke. 'Wait, aren't there supposed to be five?' he thought. He looked around at the guys to make sure that none of them were hurt. He nodded his head to himself when he saw that the only injuries on them were a few scratches.   
  
He looked back when a voice from one of the inner scouts interrupted his train of thought. "We have come for the princess." said one in green.  
  
"We will not leave until we get her back." said another in orange.   
  
"I am here, but please, do not harm the students." said none other than Relena Peacecraft in a pitiful attempt to sound heroic.  
  
"You are not the princess." said another scout in red.  
  
That's when he noticed that the green clad girl was staring right at Sailor Moon. He looked up to see her staring right back. When he looked back at the girl in green, he saw her eyes flicker, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  
  
Sailor Moon had also noticed this and hope filled her eyes. 'Alright, so Saturn was right, they are under control. Well, its time to get them back.'  
  
She then heard Relena speak once more and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Of course I am the princess! Who do you think runs this place?" she asked snobbishly.  
  
"Alright. Saturn, you were right, they are being controlled." said Sailor Moon.  
  
Saturn nodded her head and Uranus and Neptune looked at them incredulously. "And just when were we going to be told about this?" asked Uranus skeptically.  
  
Saturn just shook her shoulders and said, "When we were sure."  
  
"Ok, well I know that Jupiter is fighting it. So maybe we can get her back first. I just need you guys to distract the others while I heal her." They all nodded and jumped down from the roof landing in front of the inners.  
  
Relena jumped backwards as they made their appearance. And as she looked around she saw many of the guys drooling at their outfits and scowled. People were supposed to be paying attention to her! Then she saw Heero and ran over to him. "HHHHEEERRRRRROOOOO! I just knew you were going to save me!" she said from her place on his arm.   
  
Heero just scowled down at her and tried to shrug her off but to no avail.  
  
~back to scouts~  
  
Sailor Moon watched as the outers all took on the other scouts leaving Jupiter to her. They just stared at each other and Sailor Moon saw the flicker in the other girls eyes again, her hope rising.  
  
"Jupiter, I'm here to help you." she said softly.  
  
Jupiter just snorted, "Really? Well, I'm here to kidnap you."   
  
Sailor Moon frowned at this, but she didn't give up hope. "But why? I thought we were friends. Don't you remember any of it?" she asked.  
  
Again, Jupiter's eyes lit up, this time more so than the others. Usagi just continued to talk to her, glancing over to the others to make sure they were doing all right. They all seemed to have everything under control. "Don't you remember how we met? How everyone was afraid of you, but I didn't listen to them and still became your friend? And how we always went around chasing boys with Minako and Rei. And how we always had to try to get Ami to put her book down and have fun?" As she said all this, Jupiter's eyes got brighter, and she began to clutch at her head.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Stop it! It's all a lie!! You never cared!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
"It isn't a lie, and I know that you know that. Look at me." said Usagi, her voice still low. Jupiter looked up and met the smiling face of Sailor Moon and recognition dawned on her face.  
  
"Sailor…..Sailor Moon?" she asked quietly, her voice a low whisper. Sailor Moon just shook her head in the affirmative and held out her hand.   
  
"Come on Jupiter, I want you to be my friend again. All you have to do is take my hand." she said, arm still outstretched with her palm upwards.  
  
Jupiter timidly reached out her hand, every inch it went, her eyes becoming brighter, until their hands met. Flashes of memory came back to her and she clutched her head in pain. Sailor Moon got down on her knees and hugged her to her body.   
  
As soon as it was over, Jupiter looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Usagi!! I didn't want to! I swear I didn't! I tried to fight it! All the time! It was so hard though!" she cried it all out, but Sailor Moon just sat, hugging the girl, telling her that everything was alright.   
  
She looked up though, when she heard three cries of anguish. "We'll be back princess! And don't you forget it." said Venus. She took one last look at Jupiter and mouthed the word 'traitor' and left.  
  
The still crying Jupiter looked up at Sailor Moon. "They….they didn't mean it either! They forced us to do it! Please you have….have to help them!" While Sailor Moon tried to calm her down, the others made their way over to them. Jupiter looked up at them and said, "I'm sorry," before she passed out.   
  
Neptune sighed and said, "Poor girl." Usagi just nodded and looked over to where the guys were to make sure they were all right. When she looked at Heero, she frowned when she saw Relena, but then smirked when she saw Duo trying to get her off of his arm while trying to keep Hilde off of him. When she made eye contact with Heero though, they each gave each other silent nods saying they would meet back at Quatre's.   
  
*Back at Q's*  
  
School had been canceled for a week, maybe more, depending on how long it took to rebuild all the things that had been damaged. When they guys made it back to the house, they found Haruka and Usagi sitting on the couch and saw Michiru and Hotaru come down the steps. Hotaru immediately ran over to the guys and healed up all the cuts they had gotten and hugged Duo after she healed him.   
  
Heero went over to Usagi and pulled her into his lap. She seemed happier now, and he finally realized why she had been so depressed….her friends. Thinking about that, he voiced the question that was on all of the guys minds. "How's your friend?" he asked.   
  
Usagi sighed, "Makoto? She's ok, just exhausted." He nodded and looked around. He saw that all the girls looked pretty tired and beat. Quatre smiled and told them about school being cancelled which made them all grateful and they smiled back at him. Heero looked over to Hotaru and Duo, seeing Hotaru already asleep on Duo's lap.   
  
It was funny. They all shared the two houses. The guys had their own rooms at the girls house and the girls had their own rooms at the guys house. It looked like tonight everyone would be spending the night here.   
  
It was getting late and Duo started upstairs with Hotaru, carrying her to her room. He saw Michiru and Haruka head off up the stairs too. Soon after, Wufei and Quatre did as well which only left him, Trowa and Usagi. Trowa got up and said, "I'm going to go check on our new guest. If you need me, you now where I am." Heero just nodded and watched him walk off. He then glanced down to see that Usagi had fallen asleep.   
  
As he carried her upstairs, he wondered what would happen in the days to come. 'A lot of school days off.' he thought with a smirk. He didn't even realize that he had carried Usagi to his own room instead of hers until he was inside. He sighed and was about to turn around when he thought, 'What the heck.' So he brought her over to his bed and pulled back the covers and put her inside of them.  
  
He smiled down at her before he went over to his laptop and turned it on. 'Its gonna be a long night.' he thought.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Makoto groaned when she awoke the next morning, the throbbing in her head doubling as she opened her eyes but shut them just as quickly at the invading sunlight. She heard a chuckle and shot straight up in bed only to fall back with another groan.  
  
"I think you might want these." said a voice next to her bed. She looked over once more and eyed the guy that was sitting next to her suspiciously. He had brown hair that fell down over his one eye, which she guessed was green, because that's what the color of the other one was.   
  
She then looked at the two pills in his hand and then back at him with narrowed eyes. "It's not poison. Besides, I don't think Usagi would be happy with me if I did poison you." Makoto's eyes widened as he said Usagi.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked quickly, trying to get up. The guy only pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"You should rest for now. Besides, I think she's still sleeping. And she'll be in later to see you." he said quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked peering up at him while taking the medicine and glass of water he held out to her. She took the pills and water and her head ache was almost instantly gone.   
  
"My name is Trowa." he said.  
  
"I'm Makoto." she replied back to him. "So how do you know Usagi?" she asked.  
  
"We actually met at the mall. And we also go to school together." Makoto nodded her head in acceptance. "How did you meet Usagi?" he asked.  
  
Makoto sighed. "I was transferred to her school because I got kicked out of my other one for fighting. Everyone was afraid of me, but she didn't care, she was still my friend. You know, I never wanted to do all that stuff. But me and the inners found out Darien was working with these two people. Their names are Gem and Nye. (if ne one gets that, ill give ya a cookie) Me and the scouts tried to get back ad tell Usagi, but they captured us and put us under this mind control they have." Tears were coming down her face and she tried desperately to wipe them away, but it didn't help. "But we could see everything we did. It was like watching a movie where you can't do anything to help. I wanted to scream and tell Usagi that it wasn't me, but I couldn't." She broke down then and Trowa gathered her in his arms and held her, rocking them back and forth, stroking her back all the while.   
  
Soon she was asleep and for some reason, Trowa made a vow to himself right then. 'I will always protect you, I promise.'  
  
*With Heero and Usagi*  
  
When she opened her eyes, Usagi looked around and smiled when she saw Heero. He was sleeping with his head by his laptop. That's when she noticed she wasn't in her room, but in his. She got up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and a smile came to his face. "Hey." he said, stretching.  
  
"Hey." said Usagi as she straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. She felt his hands settle on her waist and smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him softly. "Weren't you uncomfortable?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he said, "But it's not like I meant to fall asleep here." Usagi just smirked and kissed him again.  
  
"Well seeing as its only 7 o'clock, I propose we put a little more use to your bed." She grinned evilly and he smirked back at her. She gave a little 'eep' as he suddenly picked her up and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"I love you Heero." said Usagi.  
  
"I love you too Usa."   
  
*************  
  
Well, that's it for that chapter…..that's my longest one yet! O.O I cant believe it!!!  
  
Ne wayz….ill be writing soon cause I liked where that chapter was going. I just kinda make it up as I go along so bear with me…..oh and there is a lemon in this chapter, if ya wanna see it ur gonna have to go to media miner to look at it! My pen name is LiL Elf there too so it wont be hard to find. If ya want the address to it jut look at the note before this…..  
  
Well I guess ill be back soon, and remember, if ur confused on ne thing, just email me and ill try to answer your questions.  
  
LiL Elf 


	10. New Love, but Two Different Ways

Authors Note: hey guys! Srry I took forever to update, I've just been really busy. Marching band and soccer are both starting soon so I'll try to update this as much as I can.  
  
And to those of you who got the Gem and Nye thing……*hands out cookies*  
  
Thnx for all the reviews and support I got! ^^v  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of this….  
  
If you want the lemon versions of this story, go to: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/src.php?sort=dateD&gnr=&type=&rate=NC17&lang=english&anime=Sailor+Moon&srcht=srcan&srch=LiL+Elf   
  
That link will take you to my fics there….  
  
Well on with the thing heh….  
  
______________  
  
New Love, but Two Different Ways  
  
Trowa walked into the room that they had given Makoto and sighed. The day after Usagi had saved her, Makoto had passes out and went into a coma like state. Trowa had refused to let anyone in to see her except Usagi, who told him that the girl had simply passed out from exhaustion due to being controlled.   
  
Ever since then, he had taken care of her and made sure that the fever that she had developed stayed down. As he sat down on the bed, he reached out his hand to take the wet cloth he had put on her forehead away, but was soon stopped as her hand came up and grabbed his.  
  
He looked down only to be met with emerald green eyes much like his own and gasped at their beauty. He unconsciously reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, but hastily pulled away blushing at realizing what he was doing. (Trowa blush?? Hahaha that'll be the day)   
  
Makoto just lay there looking up at him from her position on the bed and studied him. She smiled when she saw him start to blush. 'Definitely not like my old boyfriend.' she thought. 'This guy looks much nicer and cuter.'   
  
She looked down to see that she was only wearing a large black t-shirt and blushed. "Uh…why am I wearing this?" she asked, motioning to the article of clothing. Trowa looked up upon hearing her voice.  
  
It took a moment to register what she had said, but when he did, he too blushed and mumbled something. (Now he's mumbling? Whoa O.O)  
  
"What?" she asked, "I couldn't hear you." Trowa looked up at her, the blush still on his face.  
  
"I said, I changed you into it so that your other clothes could be washed for you." Makoto's mouth hung open. He changed her?? Oddly enough, the word hentai didn't come to mind as she thought about what he had just said. In fact, she didn't even really care that he done that.  
  
When she came back to reality, she saw that Trowa was still looking at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "If you were gonna say you were sorry, don't bother. I don't mind, really."   
  
He just sat there dumfounded. She didn't care? That's a new one. When he had changed her, he had tried his best not to look at her, although he did take a few glances. And from what he had seen, she had a great body. (hentai! And its one the ppl u would suspect least)  
  
Makoto had a light smile on her face when he looked back at her. He reached his hand up and touched it to her forehead. "Well, your not running a fever any more. If you want, there's a bathroom over there." he nodded to the other side of the room to a door that was closed. "You can take a shower, and while your in there, I'll bring your clothes in here and leave them for you to change into." He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Makoto looked over to where he had said the bathroom was and sighed. She threw back the blankets and got up and walked on wobbly legs over to the door. She opened it and turned on the light. 'Oh. My. God.' she thought. To say the bathroom was huge would be an understatement. The floors were tiled and there was a shower and a bathtub. The ceiling was high and a crystal chandelier hung on it. There was a big marble sink and a mirror on the one wall. When she looked back to the door, she saw that a full length body mirror was on the back of it. She shook her head. 'Usagi sure knows how to pick friends.'   
  
She then walked over to the tub and started to fill it. She glanced at the wall and saw bath soaps and shampoo. She took some of the soap and poured it into the tub. She watched the water fill it for a few seconds before pulling off the over-sized t-shirt and climbing in.  
  
(Well, I don't feel like talking about her glorious bath so she took one ok?)  
  
The sound of running water filled Trowa's ears as he walked back into Makoto's room. He walked over to the bed and put her old clothes down onto the bed. Usagi had said that since Makoto was up now, she would take her shopping. He smirked as he rememberd the look on Duo's face when Hotaru told him he was coming too. It was a look of pure dread. But the look was quickly replaced by a triumphant smirk when he looked towards Heero. "I'm not goin if Heero's not goin."   
  
That's when Usagi turned her puppy-dog eyes on him. Trowa knew that Heero couldn't resist that look and had hurried out of the room before they could 'bribe' him into going.   
  
He hadn't realized how long he was standing there until he heard a door open and looked over to where Makoto was now standing. He blushed when he saw that she was only wearing a skimpy towel. He took in her long, slender legs before he turned his head away still blushing.   
  
His face got even redder when she came over and stood right in front of him. "Those my clothes?" she asked pointing to the garments laying on the bed. He could only nod and pray that she didn't see the bulge that was forming in his pants. "Thanks."   
  
Makoto smiled when she had seen Trowa staring at her when she came out of the bathroom. 'Hmm…maybe I won't be single for long.' When she walked over to him, she saw his face get redder and her smile widened. It wasn't until after she had asked him if the clothes on the bed were hers, that she noticed the slight bulge in his pants. '….nice.' she thought.  
  
Trowa watched as she reached toward the bed and took the clothes on it. She walked behind him and he heard something hit the floor. If it was at all possible, his face turned even redder upon realizing that it was the towel she had had on.   
  
He heard ever single sound that she made as she put her clothes on and he became harder. 'Oh boy, I gotta get outta here.' he thought frantically. He turned around with his eyes closed just as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You can open your eyes now." she said quietly.  
  
When he did, he saw that she was fully clothed and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He then remembered Usagi's shopping trip and looked back at Makoto. "Usagi and Hotaru said they wanted to take you shopping for some new clothes. They got Heero and Duo to go too so they'll probably end up carrying the bags for you girls." ( I kno he's OOC but its because he's nervous around her cause he's never felt like this before.)  
  
Makoto nodded at him and then said, "Are they together?" Trowa looked at her in confusion before he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes. Duo and Hotaru and Heero and Usagi." Makoto nodded again, but it looked like it was more to herself than to him.   
  
"Aren't you going to come?" she asked shyly and his eyes widened as he shook his head no. "Aww, why not? Usagi and Hotaru both got guys with them, and I need someone. So your going too!" she pouted. 'Oh no. Usagi must have taught her those eyes.' he thought upon seeing Makoto's eyes get all watery.  
  
He sighed and shook his head giving up. He knew that he wasn't going to win even if he tried to, the eyes would get him in the end any way. Makoto smiled brightly and grabbed his hand and drug him out the door.  
  
*Later on that day*  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Heero came trudging into the house at 8 o'clock that night with bags in their hands. When they got to the mall, Usagi and Hotaru made Makoto try on at least one hundred outfits from every store, with them trying on some too.   
  
By the time they had left, it was already 5 o'clock, and the guys hands hurt from all the bags they were carrying. It was already late, so they decided to go out to dinner. The guys all ordered ice water and when they got them, they put their hands on the glasses to take away the ache in them.  
  
It was 7:30 when they got done eating and it took them a half and hour to get home from where they were from.   
  
They dropped all the bags off in the girls rooms and went to their rooms. Usagi sighed and said good night to the girls and walked into Heero's room. Makoto's eyes widened and she looked over to Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru, upon seeing Makoto's disbelieving look, smirked. "I just hope that Haruka-papa doesn't find out." The two girls giggled at that.   
  
"Yeah. I would feel bad for Heero." Hotaru only nodded and walked over to a door and said a quick 'good night' before entering it and closing it behind her. Makoto smiled as she walked back to her room and thought, 'It's good to be back.'   
  
*Duo's room*  
  
Duo looked up at the sound of his door opening and smiled lazily at the figure approaching his bed. Hotaru walked over and sat down, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Duo ran his hand through her silky black hair and held her head in place as he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and heard her sigh.  
  
When they broke apart, Hotaru looked down into Duo's cobalt blue eyes and said, "Duo, I love you."   
  
He smiled and sat up, kissing her cheek in the process. "I love you too babe." She only smiled and crawled up into his lap, straddling him. He put his hands on her waist and looked up into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him once more, unconsciously rubbing her body against his making him moan.  
  
He turned her around and laid her down on the bed without breaking their kiss and started to run his hands over her body. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*Next day*  
  
Hotaru woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and smiled, remembering last night. She looked up and was met with Duo's piercing gaze. He leaned down and kissed her, "Morning babe."   
  
"Morning." she said laying her head back down onto his chest. He stroked her hair and sighed.   
  
"I love you, you know that right?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Of course I know Duo! What the hell do you think last night was?" she asked incredulously. He only smirked and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun. We should do it more often." he said. Hotaru giggled and nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Definitely. Now, let's go back to sleep, you are a very tiring person." Duo smirked and puffed out his chest but quickly let out the air in it when Hotaru poked him.  
  
"Alright alright. Night Taru." he said kissing her cheek before falling asleep again.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Like I said, if ya want the lemon version of this, go check out the website listed above…..  
  
And yeah that's it! R & R and ill write more as soon as I can ^^v  
  
Oh and if you like HP, go to this website….. www.expage.com/lilelfin thnx  
  
LiL Elf 


	11. Whipped Cream and Circus Clowns

Hey! Srry but I couldn't post this chapter here cause it had lemon in it…but if you do want to read it here's the addy: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=37120  
  
So just go there and u can read it ^^v  
  
The whole reason I didn't put any of the chapter here is mainly because its just a lemon and it woulnt have been much of a chap. So I didn't, but I needed to start of trowa and mako-chan's relationship..  
  
So read it! And u can review there even if ur not a member! ^^v  
  
Thnx!  
  
LiL Elf 


	12. Remember

Author's Note: Srry this took so long…I've been writing other things, and with school, band, and soccer, its quite hard to keep up with all of this. But yes, here is the next chapter, thnx for being so patient with me. Cause if I was you guys, I probably would have already emailed me telling me to get my ass writing lol  
  
Ne wayz, on with it!  
  
____________________  
  
Remember  
  
"Come on Minako! Fight it! Please!!!" yelled Sailor Jupiter to a girl in an outfit quite like her own. The only difference was that the other girls was orange and her shoes were high-heels with a strap around her ankles. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell to her waist, but part was held up in a red bow.   
  
Minako, or Venus, fell to her knees clutching her head. "Mina-chan, don't you remember me?" asked Jupiter. The other girl looked up at her, tears running down her face.  
  
"Jupiter, help me…please," she pleaded. Jupiter was about to run forward when Sailor Moon grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"Let go of me! I have to help her!! Let go!" But Sailor Moon's grip didn't loosen.   
  
"No Jupiter, look," she said pointing to where there friend was. She followed her friends gaze and looked back to see that Venus' eyes had once again dulled and become lifeless.   
  
Venus got up and looked at the other two Senshi before she shot a beam out of her index finger at them. "Watch it!" yelled Jupiter pushing Sailor Moon and herself out of the way just in time.   
  
*Minako*  
  
Minako watched as her body walked over to the fallen form of Sailor Jupiter. Before the other scout could react, Venus kicked her. "No! Stop it! Your hurting her!" she screamed. "Stop!" But it was no use. She couldn't control her body.   
  
She continued to watch herself beat up her best friend and cried out, "No! Stop! Please…I don't want to do this anymore. Stop making me do these things…"  
  
"Mina, no!" *BAM!*  
  
Jupiter fell to the ground unconscious and bloody. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Back to Main Thing*  
  
Sailor Moon looked up when she saw a bright orange light envelope the area. She looked back to see Minako's body floating over Jupiter's beaten one.   
  
"Mina-chan," she said softly. The other girls body was surrounded by an orange glow, and her princess gown was on her. It was made of an orange silk and it hugged her body all the way down to her waist then hung freely. It had spaghetti straps holding it up and there was a topaz necklace around her neck. On her head she wore a simple tiara and has topaz earrings in her ears.  
  
"Minako?" Sailor Moon called again a little louder.   
  
Minako's eyes opened and looked at first Sailor Moon, then down to Jupiter's body. Tears came forth from her eyes at the sight of her best friend, beaten and bloodied, and by her of all people. She had been sent on a mission to get Jupiter back, and if she was lucky enough, to also kidnap Sailor Moon.  
  
She had found them walking down the street without the boys that they were usually with and had decided to attack then. And it had all led to this.  
  
He body fell to the earth and she sat crying over her friends body. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry." She felt warm arms wrap themselves around her and looked up to see Sailor Moon's blue eyes looking back into her own.  
  
"Shh, it's ok Minako, we know you didn't mean it." She left go of her friend and walked over to Jupiter's body and felt for a pulse. "She's still alive, but barely." With that said, she took out her crystal.  
  
"Moon healing, activation," she called.  
  
In only seconds, Jupiter's body was almost healed, but Sailor Moon had been too drained to do much for her, just keep her alive and stop all her bleeding. She was just about to collapse against her friend, when Minako put her hand on her shoulder and gave her more power.  
  
It was then that the boys showed up and watched in awe as together, Minako and Sailor Moon healed their friend. When it was over, the two girls slumped over each other. Heero ran over to Usagi, who had detransformed, and Trowa ran to Makoto, who had done the same.   
  
Minako was still conscious when she felt someone lift her into their arms. She opened her eyes and was met with blue ones like her own and blonde hair. Breathing harshly, she whispered out, "Tell them I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh, don't talk. Your going to be fine." His words soothed her and she fell into unconcoiusness before she utter another word.  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Minako awoke to find herself in a beautiful room. The walls were a light orange color as were the blankets and sheets covering her body. She sighed and laid back into the bed and continued to look around until there was a noise over by the door.  
  
It opened to reveal the same young blonde man that had picked her up after her and Usagi healed Makoto. 'Usagi and Makoto,' she thought frantically. Where were they?  
  
She got up quickly, but as soon as she stood, she wished she hadn't. "Oh…my head," she mumbled before she fell. But before she could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped themselves around her.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up yet, you still need rest."  
  
"But Usagi and Makoto," she began.  
  
"Are fine. Their resting too," he said. "By the way, my names Quatre, Quatre Winner."  
  
"I'm Minako Aino," she said back. "Have you been taking care of me?" she asked.  
  
Quatre blushed at this statement. Had he ever. "Yes," was his only reply. He turned around and took out the bandages that he had brought with him. He heard a quiet 'thank you' and only nodded his head.  
  
When they had all arrived back at the house, Heero and Trowa both went to their rooms with the two other girls. Duo went to go call Hotaru and tell her what had happened, and Wufei, well, he didn't quite know where he had gone.  
  
He had brought Minako upstairs to a bedroom right across from his and set her down on the bed. And since Usagi and Makoto were currently being cared for, they couldn't attend to her wounds. He knew Wufei wasn't going to do it, and Heero and Trowa were already busy. Duo wouldn't because he was on the phone with Hotaru, and Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were away at one of Haruka's races.   
  
So he was the only one left for the job. He blushed as he recalled taking off her clothes to examine her wounds better. She had the body of a goddess, and although he tried not to stare, he couldn't help himself. She had full breasts, long creamy legs, and she stomach was flat.   
  
And although he did look, he never once touched her where he shouldn't have. He cleaned her wounds and put her in one of his t-shirts, then to bed. He came back every few hours to check her bandages and change them when he needed to, but that was it.   
  
Quatre was brought out of his thoughts by a loud rumble. "Heh, guess I'm hungry," Minako said.  
  
He just chuckled quietly and turned back around with the bandages in his hands. "Well I suppose you would be. Here lift up your shirt." Guess he should have worded that differently.  
  
"What! You hentai!"   
  
"Oh, No!! No, not like that, I just want to check your wounds," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Quatre almost fell over. She acted like nothing had happened! Now he knew she was friends with Usagi and Makoto. What she did next was totally unexpected and he almost got a nose bleed.  
  
When he looked over at her, she was lifting the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Quatre's face turned completely red and he almost turned around when Minako spoke.  
  
"What's wrong? Am I ugly or something?" she asked. He could almost hear the tears in her voice,  
  
"No! Why would you even say that! My god your beautiful and…I mean, uh…"  
  
"Thanks Quatre, that means a lot to me that you said that," she said. She crawled over to him and kissed his lips lightly. What had gotten into her? She had never acted like this before! She had only just met this boy and here she was, sitting in front of him naked and kissing him!!! But she had to admit, it did feel right.  
  
She was just about to pull back when Quatre pulled her head to his and kissed her more deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. (damn, and its only like, their first day! Luck Q-man!)  
  
When they did pull back, they were both breathing hard. "I think I should check those bandages now," said Quatre. Minako just nodded her head and watched as he took off her old ones and put on the new.  
  
When he was done, he gave her the clothes Heero had given him from Usagi's closet and turned around. He listened to her dress until she came around to the front of him. "Thanks again."  
  
It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before they were on each other again. 'What is this girl doing to me?' he thought as he ran his hands all over her body, careful not to touch any of her wounds.  
  
The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before they broke apart. "We…need…..to go….into another room…with people," Mianko panted. Quatre just nodded and grabbed her hand.   
  
When they got to the living room, Duo was sitting there trying to get Wufei annoyed. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, Maxwell is about to get his braid chopped off in five seconds if he doesn't get his face out of mine!" Wufei's voice rose with each word and soon he was out of his chair chasing Duo around the room with his katana.  
  
"Wow, just like Usagi and….Rei," Minako said sadly.  
  
"Is that one of the other girls?" Quatre asked. Minako only nodded her head and sat down on the couch, Quatre seating himself next to her.  
  
"Don't worry Mina-chan we'll get them back," he said comfortingly. Minako started at the nickname, but only smiled after a bit. She leaned over and rested her head on Quatre's shoulder, falling asleep in seconds.  
  
'Soon…….'  
  
_____________________  
  
Sorry I know! Short short! But next chapter, the other girls are going to wake up and Minako and them are going to have some fun with the boys….not lke that u hentai's! …..well….maybe like that haha  
  
Until next time and remember to:  
  
R & R!!!!  
  
LiL Elf 


	13. Silent Nights

heh...srry i totally forgot to   
  
put the address on here :p  
  
well.....here it is  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php/37120  
  
well thats it  
  
its pretty self explanitory  
  
LiL Elf 


	14. Hopes and Worries

****

Authors Note: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't get over my writers block! It's a hard thing to do when ya got like fifty other things ur trying to write! Lol

Any way, I also wanted to ask you all to maybe read my other fic 'Killing Me Softly' I like it so far, and it may change into an SM fic, though I'm not sure as of yet.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own you attention for the moment….

_______________________________

Hopes and Worries

Pain tore through her body again as a whip connected with her back. After all this time, she was still fighting for control over her own body. Gem and Nye had refused to stop torturing her until she fully submitted to their will, but as long as her thoughts stayed on Usagi and the others, she could still hang on to hope. She supposed that was why Usagi had been able to bring Minako and Makoto back, because they had still clung to their hopes too. And right now, she could only hope Ami was doing the same thing.

She held back a scream again as the whip connected with her flesh. She had refused to cry out and let them have the satisfaction of seeing her in unbearable pain. Another voice made its way into her head and she sneered in disgust. _'Darien,'_ she thought bitterly. The stupid asshole had long ago given up his will to them. _'Not that he ever tried to go against them,' _she thought again, her disgust growing. He had never loved Usagi, and all the girls knew it. That was the reason that she had went out with Darien, to keep him away from Usagi. She thought that if she could keep him away long enough, Usagi would move on and hopefully find someone better. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone as planned, and they all had to sit back and watch as he had used their best friend for his own selfish reasons. 

Trying to tell her about him wouldn't work, because he would have made up some lie to tell her and get her to believe him. So they sat back trying to figure out a way to get him to leave her alone. Finding out that she was the future ruler of the world ended that dream, seeing as he would definitely not leave her now. Who would pass up an opportunity to rule the world? It sure as hell wouldn't be him. When Haruka had found out about it, she was livid, and it took everything the Inner Senshi had to keep her from attacking Darien. She had conceded after a while but vowed that if anything had happened to her little Koneko, there would be hell to pay.

So after Gem and Nye came along, they held each of the Inner Senshi captive and threatened someone they had cared about to turn them to their side. With Rei, it had been her Grandfather. _"You join us, or we'll kill him," _they had said simply. She grudgingly allowed her body to be taken over by them, but didn't give up the hope that Usagi could bring her and their friends back. She had already succeeded in two of them, and now all she had was two left. 

The voices below her managed to bring her back to reality and she was just about to spit on Darien when he looked up at her with an amused face. "Hello Rei-chan," he said with a smirk. She refrained from lashing out at him and settled for a glare instead. 

The sound of Nye's voice made her look towards the other girl in the room. "So, have you decided to join our cause yet?" she asked. Rei just scoffed and looked at them like they were crazy. "No? Aw, that's too bad, because you're going to do what we want whether you like it or not!" 

As Nye finished her little speech, Rei could slowly feel herself drift into darkness. Before it totally consumed her, one thought made its way to her mind. _'Help me Usagi.'_

*Quatre's Mansion*

__

'Help me Usagi,' floated through her mind and she sat straight up on Heero's bed with wide eyes. Shifting next to her caused her to look over at Heero as he sat up. It was dark out, but she could still see the worry in his usually unexpressive eyes. She smiled a little and gave him a nod of reassurance that she was alright.

She looked around again and sighed. _'I thought I heard Rei's voice,'_ she thought sadly. "Are you alright Usagi?" Heero's voice cleared her thoughts and she looked over at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard Rei-chan's voice," she said. She felt Heero's arms wrap around her and she relaxed into his hold.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we'll get her and Ami back soon." She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest and felt him sigh. _'I hope you're right Heero,'_ was all she thought before going back to sleep.

-With Quatre and Minako-

Minako lay in Quatre's arms, smiling at the look on the sleeping teens face. He looked so peaceful just laying there, kind of like a little boy. Shifting a bit, she felt his arms tighten around her and she looked up again to see Quatre's eyes open and staring at her intently. "Hey handsome," she whispered. 

"Hey." There was a slight pause before he bent down and kissed her. The feel of his lips on hers made her smile and he pulled away with a confused look on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked poking her. She giggled and started to squirm which caused her to rub up against him, making him moan in the process. "I don't know if that was such a good idea," he said, missing her mischievous grin.

"I don't know about that," she said, slipping her hand down in between their bodies. Before he could register what she was doing, Minako grabbed his length in her hand and started to pump him up and down. His moaning made her grin even bigger and she started to go faster. "Had enough?" she asked.

He suddenly turned them over making her 'eep,' in the process. He grinned at the girl below him and kissed her again. "How much more can you take? I swear you're a machine!" he exclaimed laughing. She giggled in response and just flipped them over again. 

"Well, let's test that theory shall we?" He laughed and looked up at her face which held an air of sadness around it.

"What's wrong Mina?" he asked softly. Not expecting the question, her eyes widened and she started to stutter out excuses before he brought his finger up to her lips to silence her. "Please don't lie to me Minako, just tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed again before replying. "Well, I just miss Rei and Ami and the way things used to be. It's really hard right now, especially on Usagi, because she was the one that was all alone in the first place. I know that the other two didn't want to do this just as much as me and Makoto, but it will still be hard to get past the mind barrier that Gem and Nye have put on them. I'm just worried that we might not be able to do it," she said quietly.

Quatre just shook his head and smiled. "I know that its going to be hard Mina-chan, but if anyone can do it, I know that you, Usagi, and Makoto can bring the other two back. From what you've told me already, you were all best friends before this all happened, and I'm sure that will be your biggest ally in bringing them back."

Minako looked at her boyfriend and let out a big smile before kissing him. "Thanks for always being there for me Quarte," she said against his lips.

"I will be forever," he said back before rolling them over again and pushing into her. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a mischievous grin of his own.

~Makoto and Trowa~

With her back against his chest, Makoto lay stroking Trowa's arms with her fingertips as he slept. There was no doubt in her mind that Ami and Rei were fighting against the holds that Gem and Nye had on them. She had remembered how the twins had beaten her and her friends until they had submitted, if only for a short time, into doing their dirty work.

She shivered as she remembered what Gem had almost done to her, and no doubt the other girls as well. If Nye had not caught him the first time with her, he most likely would have gotten away with rape. After that though, Nye had kept a very close eye on her twin and made sure he did not go near the other girls. It was clear she was jealous, but if it would protect them against Gem's wandering hands, then let her be jealous.

The only problem now was to get back Ami and Rei. Getting Ami back was going to be easier considering she was the weakest. Not to say that she wasn't strong, its just that her expertise laid with her computer and finding out weaknesses for the other senshi to get rid of it. Getting Rei back was going to be a lot harder since she was one of the offensive Senshi. She was glad though, that they didn't have to go up against the Outers, or it would have been a lot harder!

Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head to see Trowa looking at her and she smiled. "Hey, what are you doing awake?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. It still amazed him that this girl, no, woman, had made her way into his heart within only a few days time. Turning around and kissing him, she smiled before she answered him.

"I was just thinking about some stuff," she said.

"Like what?"

Hesitating for a moment, she answered him, "Well, I know that Ami will be easy to get back on our side, but Rei will be harder. Having them both fighting against Gem and Nye's control will help us a great deal, but we still need to get past Rei's attacks, and that is going to be hard. Ami is going to know out weaknesses and that will help them too, so I don't know how we're going to get to either of them because Rei will be keeping us from getting too close to Ami," she finished.

"I don't see a problem. Usagi got you and Minako back without trouble, so I see no reason in why she can't get the other two back," he said making her sigh and shake her head.

"Yes, but before, Gem and Nye never thought that their mind control could be broken. Now that it has, and twice is going to make them work harder. And now that they only have two people to control, it will be easier to keep a hold on them."

"You said they only have to control two people…what about that Darien guy you mentioned to me before?" he asked. The look on her face was one of complete disgust.

"That jerk didn't have to be controlled, he offered to help them," she spat out. "He never loved Usagi either, but we could never find anything on him to make her leave him. He was very careful about everything, so we never actually caught him cheating on her or anything. But we all decided that we would never tell Usagi, because no matter what she says, it would hurt her too much, even now that she has Heero," she said sadly. 

"Everything will turn out ok in the end Makoto, you'll see," Trowa said.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You really think so?"

"I know so," he replied as his lips descended on hers.

*Gem and Nye's*

The lifeless eyes of Sailor Mars and Mercury looked out over the town, behind them was Darien with an evil smirk on his face. _'Soon Serenity, you will be mine again,'_ he thought.

"Let's go," he said. With that, they all jumped out into the night to set up for another attack.

________________________________

SoOo, I know its been a long time since I've updates, but like I said, I had writers block. I still have to update my other fics too.

Oh yeah, I need ur help!!!

****

Who should I pair Ami with??? Give me ideas because Rei is definitely going with Wufei (that was a dead giveaway haha)

Please R & R and tell me how you liked it! And I'll try to update soon!

LiL Elf


	15. Fire Doused and Ice Melted

****

Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. My nephew is in the hospital and it was really hard to concentrate on anything lately because he wasn't doing very well. But now that he's getting better, I'll be able to write more on this. 

****

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know who and what I don't own, but if you don't, I'm surprised you got this far into the story.

____________________________

Fire Doused and Ice Melted

It was a beautiful day outside as the sun shone brightly in the sky, no clouds littering it like they usually did. It went unnoticed, though, to a blonde haired girl walking down the street and looking around nervously. 'I know I felt them last night,' she thought.

*Flash back*

Usagi had awoken late the night before when a jolt went through her body. It felt as if her heart was trying to escape the confines of her chest and she almost doubled over in pain before the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving her to wonder what had caused it. Only a few minutes went by before one word rang out into her mind. 'Senshi.'

Not being able to go back to sleep, she untangled herself from Heero's arms and went down stairs to get a drink. She was surprised when she walked into the kitchen to find Wufei sitting there with a blank look on his face. He hadn't even realized she was there until she waved her hand in front of his eyes and spoke his name.

The always present scowl returned to his face and he swatted at her hand, "Damnit woman! Get your damned hands out of my face!"

"Shh! Moron, you'll wake up the whole house," she said in a fierce whisper. Before he could open his mouth, she clapped a hand over it and gave him a stern look before removing it. "What are you doing down here any way?" she asked.

"More importantly," he started, " Is what _you're_ doing down here. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Aren't you?" she snapped back at him and he scowled again. She sighed and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get a drink. So now that I've answered your question, answer mine."

"Do not command me around onna…" he went silent though, at the look she gave him and sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," was all she said.

He went silent again as his eyes glazed over and he looked to be deep in thought before breaking out of the trance. "Today is the anniversary of my wife's death."

Usagi's eyes widened and she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault." He didn't say any more, though she could see that there was something else bothering him.

"Do you have any regrets?" she asked suddenly, not knowing why she had asked. He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes did indeed hold a great sadness in them.

"Yes…I regret not ever getting to really know her."

They sat like that for a long time, the silence almost deafening before he got up and walked out of the room. Usagi sat there for awhile longer before she too left the room and went back upstairs to her and Heero's bedroom. 

*End flashback*

The weird feeling started to creep over her again that she was being watched. Not only that, but she also felt as if something was about to happen…something…bad. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she was roughly pushed to the ground, the wind knocked out of her from the fall. The sight of sharp ice shards embedded into the spot she was standing only moments ago met her eyes as she turned her head in that general direction.

She looked up to see Sailor Jupiter on top of her and she frowned. "So I guess it worked?" The other girl only nodded before getting up and running back to where Venus was standing facing the two remaining Senshi of fire and ice.

Usagi quickly stood and transformed before making her way over to the four girls. A flash from the corner of her eye made her smirk as the Outers arrived. She looked at the two girls in a light blue and red fuku and sighed. This was it, they had to do everything just right or their plan would be ruined. 

"What do you want?" she asked them, her voice not betraying the fear she felt, though it wasn't for herself, but for them. 'Please let this work.'

"Why you of course Moon Princess," said the senshi of Mars. "You do belong to the Earth Prince after all."

Sailor Moon only raised a skeptical brow in response and smirked. "Well he has made it obvious that he doesn't want me, so I have no idea what you're talking about." She watched as Venus slowly made her way behind Mercury without them realizing it, her love chain at her side and ready to use at a seconds notice. 

"Either you come with us or we will take you by force. Should your friends get in the way, they will be dealt with sufficiently," said Mercury in a monotonous voice.

"But aren't they your friends too?" Sailor Moon asked innocently. "Or have you forgotten what that is? Have you forgotten what friendship means." It was more of a statement than a question and she saw as both of the two senshi's eyes shone with recognition before it faded away again. 

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and continued, "I wonder if you've forgotten your dreams too. Like how you wanted to become a doctor Amy. Or how about how you wanted to become a singer Rei? Are you telling me you forgot?" She quickly nodded to Venus and the orange clad senshi smirked before separating her love chain in two, and with the flick of her wrists, Mars and Mercury were both immobile. 

They struggled futilely as Sailor Moon began walking towards them. She made her way to Mars first and got down on her knees. "Don't you remember me Rei?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The senshi of fire stopped struggling and stared straight into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments as Mars searched the other girls eyes and tried to place them in her mind. Recognition finally showed on her face and she frowned.

"Us…Usa..gi?" she stuttered. Sailor Moon smiled and nodded her head.

"That's right Rei, its me, your little Meatball head." The fire senshi's eyes came to life and she looked at Sailor Moon with a confused expression on her face before smiling.

"You got me back," she said and promptly fell to the ground from exhaustion. Sailor Moon smiled softly and watched as Neptune came over and picked up her unconscious friend. She gave her a brief smile before moving over to Mercury who was still struggling against her restraints. 

Again getting onto her knees, she looked at her friend and let a small smile grace her face. "Amy, what is a Sailor Senshi?"

The blue haired girls eyes stayed impassive but she answered the question nonetheless. "A soldier who is protected by the planet, star, or moon of its origin. They have the power that comes with that planet, and only a female from the royal family may wield it. Depending on the number of planets and stars in the solar system, the senshi are to have a leader whom they protect."

"And what are the Senshi from this solar system obligated to do?" she asked this time.

Sailor Mercury seemed to hesitate on this question as her eyes flickered. "To protect the Moon Princess," she said simply as her eyes flickered again, only this time, they were brighter. Sailor Moon put her hands on the other girls shoulders and her head snapped up to stare into her eyes.

"Then why aren't you?" she asked quietly. Mercury's eyes kept flickering from a dull blue to a brighter one. Soon though, they didn't go back to the dull color and stayed the bright blue they used to be. 

"Usagi?" At the other girls nod, tears started to come out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She didn't even realize when Venus's chain slipped away from her, or that Usagi had enveloped her into a hug. Her sobs became quieter though as she fell into a deep sleep and Usagi gave her a warm smile before handing her off to Uranus.

Looking over at her two other friends, she smiled and detransformed. They returned it whole heartedly and did the same until she frowned. "How are we going to explain this to the guys?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you did something so Stupid Usagi! What if you had gotten hurt?" Yep, Heero was definitely mad. In which sense, she didn't know. She did know that he was mad at her for putting her life in danger and that she was now getting her ass ripped out.

"I got them back now though…that's good, right?"

"That is not the point! You could have been hurt, and using yourself as bait is not what I would have called smart!"

She only pouted at him before getting up and crossing her arms. "I never said it was smart! I just said that it got my senshi back. That's all I cared about at the moment Heero, was getting my friends back. What don't you understand about that?!"

She made to storm her way past him but his arm shot and grabbed hers before she could make to the door and held her close to him. "I just don't know what I would do without you. I don't ever want to lose you Usagi."

She smiled and hugged him back before pulling away and kissing him. "Then you never will."

He put on one of the rare smiles that was only for her and kissed her again. He only hoped she could feel all of his love for her in it and he slowly pushed her back until she fell onto the bed, him coming to land on top of her. "Then I'm going to make sure you know how much I love you." Before she could respond, his lips were on hers again as he started to unbutton her blouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other girls hadn't faired well either. They had all gotten in trouble and were all currently in their appropriate rooms…everyone that is, except Wufei. He could hear all the yelling going on and he grumbled as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Before he made it however, the door bell rang and he went to go answer it still grumbling under his breath.

Upon opening the door, he immediately shut it again and made his way back to the kitchen after seeing who it was. A few seconds later, Zechs, or Milliardo Peacecraft came into the room with a frown on his face. "This always how you treat guests?"

"No, this is how I treat intruders," he answered.

"Oh, so you treat spies the same way then?"

Wufei only rose a brow and before answering him. "I said this is how I treat intruders. Spies would be something to worry about, intruders are not." He smirked when he saw the other man scowl. It disappeared though as he heard all the yelling throughout the house.

"What is that noise?" he asked giving a questioning look to Wufei.

"You don't want to know, and besides, I wouldn't tell you anyway," he said as he started to walk away. "Oh yeah, if you want a room, you better find one now before they're all taken."

Milliardo only quirked a brow at the teen before walking up the stairs. He blushed as he passed by some doors and heard moaning coming from within. 'What exactly have they been doing all this time?' he wondered. 

He walked to a door a little ways down the hall and listened for any sound coming from within. Hearing none, he opened the door and looked around. A figure on the bed caught his attention and he gasped. It looked to be a girl around sixteen or seventeen. She had pale skin and dark blue hair that looked to reach her shoulders. The rest of her was covered by the thick blanket adorning her bed and he quietly made his way out of her room and across the hall. He was about to open the door when a hand shot out and stopped him. 

"This one is also taken," Wufei said before nodding to the one next to the blue haired girls room. "That one however, is not." Milliardo only nodded his head before walking over to the aforementioned door and stepping inside.

Wufei watched as the blonde haired man entered the room next to Usagi's friend…Amy was it? He shook his head and looked at the door behind him in which the other girl slept. Makoto had said her name was Rei. Without really thinking, he opened the door and strode into the room. Walking over to the bed, he sat in the chair that was beside it and studied her. Her hair was the blackest he'd ever seen, and when the light shone on it, purple highlights appeared. He had yet to see her eye color, but her skin was pale and smooth. When the girls had first arrived, he had caught a glimpse of her and saw that she had a toned body with long creamy legs and well proportioned…he blushed as he realized where his thoughts were going.

'Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this girl at all! She is a weak onna!' He got up and stormed angrily out of the room. He was about to slam the door, but caught himself and shut it as gently as possible. After he realized this though, his temper flared up again and he stormed down the hallway, ignoring the moans coming from the rooms he passed by.

'I need to go to the training room,' he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey eyes felt heavy as she became aware of her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she thought. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a room not her own. In fact, she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered seeing was Usagi's smiling face. 'I wonder where she is.'

Trying to get up, she yelped as a wave of pain tore through her sides. Looking down, she saw that a little heart like design was burned into her skin. 'This looks like Minako's love me chain,' she thought when someone came rushing into the room. 

Looking up, she saw the most beautiful site ever known to man…in her eyes anyway. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. The man that had come into her room had ling blonde hair that went down the middle of his back. His eyes were a sky blue color much like Usagi's, and his skin was a tanned color.

Realizing that she was staring, she muttered out the only thing she could think of, "I uhh, umm, nothing! Nothings wrong."

He frowned at this and walked over to her. "But I distinctly heard you call out, so lets try this again. What's wrong?" 

Amy sighed and showed him her arms and his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked taking one and examining it. 

"I'd rather not talk about that. But don't worry about it, it'll be gone in a few days."

He stared at her for a few moments before remembering that he didn't know her name. "My name is Milliardo Peacecraft, and may I ask what yours is?"

"Amy Mizuno. Pleased to meet you, but could you tell me where I am?" At this he blinked in surprise. She didn't know where she was? 

"You don't know?" he asked and she shook her head. 

"No. All I know is that my friend Usagi is here somewhere with my other friends. Have you seen any of them?" she asked hopefully. 

"No, I have only seen one other person that lives here, but he goes by the name Wufei."

She nodded and realized that she was in the Gundam pilots house. Though she was being controlled, she still held her knowledge about the five boys that Usagi and the others were currently staying with. Looking back up at the blonde haired man, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Would you please help me to the kitchen? I'm really hungry." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and she blushed a deep red. Milliardo only chucked and took her hand in his own.

Seeing that she was unstable on her feet, he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. 'I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting visit,' he thought.

*Elsewhere*

"So where were you Darien?" asked Nye sinisterly. "I thought you were supposed to be collecting the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Princess…NOT LOSING THEM!!" she screamed, her twin at her side smirking snidely. 

"Please forgive me my Lady, I…" but she did not let him finish.

"I don't want to hear it. You either get them back, or you know what will happen," she said evilly. Darien bowed and then left the twins chambers.

Walking quietly back to his room, he thought of a way to get the senshi back and Usagi as well. 'You will come back to me Serenity, if it's the last thing I do.'

_____________________________

Well that's it. I know it sucked, but I had no idea what to write for you guys. I hope you like how I've paired everyone off. I had no idea who to put Amy with, so I just went with the only other guy I could think of. Zechs just happened to be the first one. :p

Well I'll I can ask for is that you R & R!!!!

I'll try to update soon! But no promises.

LiL Elf


	16. Awakening

****

Authors Note: *hold hands out in welcoming gesture* Hello my faithful followers, and welcome to my brand new chapter of New Hope and a new Future. *looks around* I apologize for the delay, but tragic events have occurred in my life recently that have kept me from writing…*cough* school *cough cough* 

Nonetheless, I actually have been very busy and I haven't been writing much of anything lately except for my info…but that's besides the point. Let's think about today and what it has brought us…which is in fact a new chapter. I think this is the only fic I will finish lol. I don't know how I'm going to end my other ones but hopefully I'll think of it soon.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own…um…well quite frankly I don't own any of this stuff. ^^' heh heh

__________________________

Awakening

It had been a week since Amy and Rei had been brought back to Quatre's mansion, but Rei still refused to wake from her comatose state. It was a mystery on why the girl was still slumbering after so long a time period, but only one person seemed to know why.

Amy sat on the chair next to Rei's bed, her eyes reflecting the pain she had felt for the past seven days. It was over that seven days that she had also become acquainted with Milliardo Peacecraft, or more formerly known as Zechs Marquis. She had woken up to find herself staring into blue eyes that rivaled her own and long blonde hair that was lighter than Usagi's. 

After exchanging their names, Milliardo had carried Amy down to the kitchen to eat where they found Duo and Hotaru already doing the same. Upon seeing each other, Amy jumped out of the blonde mans arms and clumsily ran to Hotaru who had also gotten up and was rushing to hug her friend. It was pretty much the same for all of her other friends. As soon as they saw each other, they ran, hugged, cried, said how good it was to be back, then started on what they would do once Rei was up. 

But Rei never did get up. She just laid there, her skin a ghostly white and contrasting greatly with her dark hair. Smiling sadly, Amy ran a hand through her own hair and sighed before getting up and walking out of the room and across the hall to her own. 

Opening the door, she walked in and sat down on her bed, her mind racing with images of the recent events that had plagued her mind for the past week. 

*Flashback* 

__

"Ahhhhhh!" The scream tore from her friends throat unbidden as Nye's whip connected with her back again, the red liquid they now saw so often drip to the floor from where they hung suspended above the ground by the chains around their wrists.

"Come now Rei, I know you want to help us. Besides, it's only a matter of time before you submit because the pain is too harsh to bear. And I don't think you'll want it on your conscience of what will happen to poor Amy if you disobey."

Amy glared at the woman with hatred as she screamed, "Screw off you bitch!" Her eyes then turned to Rei and softened. "Don't listen to her Rei, I can handle whatever they throw at me. Besides, this is what we're trained for. We have to protect Usagi no matter what."

Nye looked on in great amusement as the blue haired girl pleaded with her friend to not submit to her wishes. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she called for her brother who appeared beside her only seconds later. "You're right Mercury, as I'm sure you always are," she said sarcastically. "But can you or Rei handle what's going to happen if neither of you do as I ask?"

Gem smirked wickedly when Nye sent him a mental image of her order. When neither of the senshi spoke, he started to walk towards Rei, her body lowering until it was almost touching the ground. Reaching out, his hands started to skim her body and start to take off her clothes. Seeing this, Amy began to scream, the anger rolling off of her in waves. 

"You sick bastard! Leave her alone!" Gem only looked at her sadistically before pushing her friend against the wall and started to unbutton his pants. She could hear as Rei whimpered but refused to scream when he took out a knife and raked it over her body, licking the blood away when it appeared on her skin. 

Rei's already tattered skirt was thrown to the floor as Gem began to position himself to enter her body. Amy was openly crying now as she screamed at him to stop. Hearing Rei gasp as he was about to enter sent her over the edge. "Stop! Please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt her. Please…stop…" she sobbed.

"Well, that's one down," she heard Nye say. Looking up, she saw as Gem moved away from Rei and started towards her. Eyes going wide, she started to thrash around in the air as she felt herself being lowered down to the ground. 

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt hands grip her breasts and squeeze then move lower to dip into her skirt. Just as they were about to reach her nether regions, Rei's weak voice broke through the air, "Stop. I'll do it."

"Very good."

*End Flashback*

She still felt dirty as she thought about it and unconsciously started to wipe her hands on her pants as if there was dirt there. Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the sink. 

She picked up the soap and started to rub it over her hands and arms and then washed them off. When the feeling didn't go away, she started to strip off her clothes and turned on the shower. Leaning into the warm water felt like Gem's hands running all over her body and she quickly made the water cold. 

She grabbed the soap and washed herself three times before grabbing the shampoo and doing the same. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her house coat before walking over to the mirror. Looking at herself she realized what a truly horrible person she was. 

She was supposed to protect Usagi at all costs. What kind of a friend was she? "You're dirty is what you are." Startled, she looked at the mirror to see her reflection looking back at her in disgust. 

"What?" 

The reflection just smirked. "I think you heard me. I said you're dirty you little whore. You betrayed your friends and princess. You almost let Rei get raped! Look at yourself, you're a useless little girl who always gets in the way. Usagi only keeps you around cause she feels bad for you."

"No she doesn't! She's my friend!" she yelled back.

"No she isn't. She pitied you because everyone made fun of you. Being a Sailor Senshi was just pure coincidence," it taunted. "The fact is though, that you're a dirty traitor."

"No I'm not! Stop it!" 

"Traitor, traitor, traitor!"

"SHUT. UP!" Glass flew everywhere as her fist connected with the mirror. Amy fell to the floor, eyes on her bloody hand. She didn't even realize when Milliardo came running into the bathroom to see what was wrong. 

Seeing the blood, he grabbed a towel and knelt by her while putting pressure on the gash to stop the blood flow. "Amy?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and her eyes searched his emptily. "I'm a dirty traitor," she whispered. His eyes widened and he caught her as she fell back against him. He hugged her close to his body as she sobbed and rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

As she quieted down, he looked to see that she had fallen asleep. Picking her up, he took her back to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed and checked her hand to see if any glass was in it. Seeing that there wasn't, he went back into the bathroom to get bandages and wrapped her hand. Getting up to leave he was surprised when her hand shot out to grab his. "Please don't leave."

He stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and climbing in the bed beside her and pulling her close to his body. Kissing her forehead he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched as the blue haired girl left Rei's room silently and went to her own, unaware of the onyx eyes watching her. Walking out from behind the statue, he walked over to the dark haired girls room and walked in to see her body in the same spot it had been for the past week.

He sighed as he sat down, his eyes never leaving her face. It was he who had been taking care of the god damned woman for the past seven days seeing as everyone else was 'busy'. "They're like rabbits I swear," he mumbled. It seemed as if he was the only one who was without company these days. Heck, even "Heero the Unemotional" as Duo called him had a girl. 

A slight rustle of cloth made his eyes dart to the girl on the bed before he dropped his head back into his hands. A moment later, another noise made him jerk his head back up and his eyes widened when he saw her fingers move. Slowly, she clenched and unclenched her hands as her eyes moved rapidly around under her closed eyes. 

Soon her whole body was writhing around and he soon realized she was having a nightmare. "Stop," she whispered out. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the girl on the bed. 

"Wake up woman before you give me a headache," he mumbled before reaching out to shake her only to draw his hand back. 'She has a fever!' "Argggg!! Weren't people supposed to be watching her!" he yelled as his frustration grew higher when he realized it was he who was watching her. 

"Stop touching me…I'll do anything just stop…" This made his eyes widen considerably. He knew that Rei along with all of the other girls had gone through a significant amount of torture to be made to submit to their 'masters', but just _what_ did they do to them? 

She started to thrash around more violently and he had to hold her hands at her sides so she didn't hurt herself. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she looked straight at the dark haired boy above her. Not seeing clearly yet she tried to hit him only to find that he was holding her arms down.

"Stop Gem! I promise I'll be good, just stop!" she cried as tears streamed down her eyes. 

He didn't have the heart to yell at her, so he just let her wrists go and held her close to his chest. "Shh, no one is going to hurt you."

Finally realizing that he wasn't Gem, Rei opened her eyes to stare into onyx ones before more tears fell down her cheeks. 'I'm safe,' was her only thought as she hugged this stranger closer to her.

Wufei looked down at the girl in his arms and let a small smile grace his lips. 'You're safe and I won't let anything happen to you,' he thought as he hugged her closer. 

She was soon asleep and when he tried to get her to let go of him, he found that her grip was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. Sighing, he laid down next to her and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night.'

The sunlight filtering through the window made him open his eyes. Blinking he looked around confused before something next to him moved. Looking down, yesterday's events came rushing back to him and he smirked as the girl hugged him impossibly closer to her.

He unconsciously leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him for a few moments before sitting up, him doing the same. "Where am I?" she asked looking around the room before settling her gaze back onto him. "And who are you?"

"Quatre's mansion and Wufei Chang," he answered her. Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled.

"You're a Gundam pilot." He nodded at her inquiry and she opened her mouth to continue, "And that means Usagi's here right?" Again he nodded before looking to the door. 

"Yes though I think she is…indisposed at the moment." Seeing her confused look he sighed. "She's probably still sleeping which means she's probably with Heero and that means that they won't be waking any time soon because of their late night activities."

He smirked when her face turned a bright red and she glared at him. "I didn't need to know _all_ of that."

"True, but you would have been confused if I hadn't told you the whole story," he said as he continued smirking. "Oh and don't bother looking for your other friends either. They're all probably in the same predicament."

At that her eyes widened before she one name escaped her lips, "Little Hota-chan too?!"

He lifted an eyebrow when she said that and couldn't help to ask, "Little?" 

"She's only thirteen!" she yelled at him.

"She looked more around the age of sixteen to me."

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it a second later. Looking up at him she sighed. "Yeah well, if she would stop aging every time I saw her I wouldn't be so damn confused."

He was silent for a moment before speaking, "Aging?" 

"Yeah, whenever she's reborn she starts out as a baby but as soon as she's needed as Saturn she ages to whichever age she needs to be. Gets confusing after awhile." He nodded to her answer but his eyes were fixed on her lips, watching as her tongue darted out to wet them before disappearing inside her mouth again. 

'I wonder what she tastes like,' he thought to himself before shaking his head. 'I am not thinking of a weak onna like this! They are all weak and a waste of time,' he tried to reason in his head but again was drawn back to her mouth.

Her voice broke through his thoughts though and his eyes darted up to hers. "What?"

"I said thanks…you know, for being there for me yesterday," she said as a tint of pink touched her cheeks. "It meant a lot to me."

Not realizing it, his hand same up to cup her cheek and he said the most un-Wufei thing of the century, "You're beautiful." 'What the hell?' he yelled at himself.

Rei's eyes widened a fraction before she smiled. "Thank you Wufei, I…" she couldn't continue, however, as his lips descended on hers. She gasped and he took that to his advantage to deepen it and felt her start to respond. After a few moments he finally realized what he was doing and pulled away. 

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," he stammered and looked away. 'Why did I do that! Ahh! Baka, baka, baka!'

He stopped his mental assault on himself though, when he felt her hand cupping his cheek and bringing his eyes to hers. "It's ok Wufei. Let's just take this slow ok?" He nodded mindlessly as he got lost in her eyes.

Leaning over, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then pulled back to look at him for a few moments. "Got a kitchen, cause I'm starving!" 

He found himself chuckling as her stomach responded to that and nodded. "Follow me," he said as he took her hand and led her downstairs. 

'This is going to be interesting.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt warm. It was the only thing she could feel besides a dull throb in her hand. Rolling over she snuggled into her pillow as it pulled her closer to it. 'Wait…pillows don't move.'

Slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with none other than Milliardo Peacecraft. His blue eyes stared into hers before he leaned down and kissed her gently making her gasp. He pulled away and stared down at her once again before asking the question that had been on his mind since the day before. "What happened?"

Amy looked at him in confusion before realizing what he meant. Looking down, she noticed the white bandage around her hand and sighed. "I broke the mirror."

"Yes, I could see that, but why?"

"Because I can't stand to look at myself," she whispered out before looking at him. "I'm a dirty little slut who betrayed her friends."

Milliardo's eyes hardened and he shook her gently but sternly. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Do I make myself clear?" Over the last week he had been filled in on what had been happening with the five boys who had helped save the world. 

When he had found out Heero had a girlfriend who was his exact opposite he had laughed and slapped him on the back for finally getting rid of Relena. It wasn't that he didn't love his sister, it was just that she was too persistent and didn't know when to give up. He had also learned of the Sailor Senshi and how Usagi and her friends had 'rescued' four of their friends from Usagi's former boyfriend and his higher ups.

When Amy had told him what had happened, he knew she had left some things out, and now he was going to find out what.

"But..."

"No buts, I never want to hear you say that. It's not true and you know it. So no more of that, got it?" He stared at her until she nodded her head and promised not to say it again. Still looking at her, he raised her eyes to meet his again. "What happened Amy?"

"I…" He could see pain swirling in her ocean blue eyes and hugged her closer to him. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was trying to keep Rei from giving into them, but Nye got her brother Gem to 'convince' us to do otherwise. 

He started with her…" she trailed off for a second before going on, "He touched her and cut her but she didn't cry or scream. So he…he was going to…but he didn't…and I yelled at him to stop and that I would do anything if he didn't hurt her…"She sobbed into his shirt and felt the tears flow down her cheeks before wiping them away. "So after that, he came over to me and did pretty much the same thing…but Rei stopped him before he went too far."

He was livid. 'How dare anyone touch her like that!' He pulled her body impossibly closer to him and rubbed his hands down her back. "I promise that nothing will ever hurt you like that again Amy," he said into her hair. 

He looked down at her as her head moved to look at him. She smiled despite her tears and leaned up tentatively to brush her lips against his. As she was pulling away, he pulled her back in for another one, though it was much more intense. He ran his hands down her sides and over her backside before his senses caught up to him and he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not after what just happened…" he was cut short by her finger to his lips and watched as she smiled at him.

"I want to forget…and I want you to help me."

*Downstairs*

Rei sat at the table with Wufei eating cereal, her face a very dark shade of red before she sighed. "Guess I won't be seeing Amy any time soon either."

Everything was quiet for a moment until Wufei's voice broke the silence, "People seem to have sex at the strangest time of day around here."

"Wufei!"

"Wut?"

_______________________________________________

Well! That was it! I hope you all liked it. Took me a few hours to write. If there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, but its to late at night to go back and check it now. 

Please R & R and tell me how ya liked it ^^v 

Thnks! Chou! (oh yeah! I just turned 16! I'm so escited! Lol :p)

LiL Elf


	17. Some Good Ole Fashion TLC

****

Author's Note: mmmk, well I can definitely say I am really sorry. It has been almost a year since I've updated and I have been busy but I should have written more. But believe me when I say I have been busy this last year.

I also went back and read my chapters and I realized I took everything quite fast with the characters, however I'm not going to write this whole fic over again because 1) it would take too long and 2) a lot of people like it so it would just be stupid to do it.

I can say that Rei and Wufei's relationship is going to go slower than the other one's.

That's all for me for now…

****

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own any anime. Sucks doesn't it:p

Some Good Ole Fashion TLC

A deep sigh escaped Rei's lips as she flipped through the channels on the T.V. The fact that nothing was on and that she had flipped through the same channels for the past five minutes still hadn't stuck in her mind as she continued to stare blankly at the screen.

Not a word was heard from the other occupants of the house seeing as they had all been locked away in their rooms and enjoying each others company while she and Wufei wandered aimlessly around the house searching for something to do.

She had finally given up hope on ever doing anything productive and so sat down in the large living room and turned on the T.V. She had no idea where Wufei was but she hadn't seen him since breakfast a few hours prior.

She didn't notice when the subject of her current musings came into the room and watched as she flipped through the same channels yet again. Another sigh made its way through her lips and she finally turned off the T.V.

Getting up, she finally noticed Wufei was also in the room and gave him a small smile while flipping her raven hair over her shoulder. "Hey," she said quietly. He nodded to show that he'd heard her and turned to walk out of the room again.

Not having anything else to do, Rei followed him and realized he was heading to the training room. 'Probably where he was for the last few hours,' she thought.

She remembered it from the tour he had given her earlier of the house. She hadn't really paid attention to everything he'd said but the training room was one of the things that had caught her attention and she'd made sure she knew how to get back to it when she needed to. She sat down on the far wall as Wufei started his exercises and looked around the room. At the far end she could see the small door Wufei had told her was the weapons room. Apparently Quatre had stocked up on weapons to train with and he had quite an extensive collection from what the young Chinese man had told her.

A yawn spilled out of her and she just first realized how tired she was. She'd been trying not to think about Gem and Nye but every time she closed her eyes she could see their taunting faces and feel Gem's hands on her body.

She shivered unconsciously and focused her attention on Wufei to get rid of the disturbing thoughts plaguing her mind. He body has other plans though as her eyes drooped visibly as exhaustion took over. It seemed as though she had overdone it by moving around so much and not letting her body rest as much as she should have.

Yawning one more time she let herself slide down the wall until she was laying on her side. She saw Wufei look over at her as her eyes close and then darkness consumed her.

It was Wufei's turn to sigh as he walked over to where Rei had fallen asleep. The stupid onna had worn herself already. She should have been more careful and known that she wasn't ready to be up and about yet. Bending down he lifted her into his arms and started the long trek back to her room.

It really had been a boring day. Him and Rei had parted ways after breakfast and he hadn't seen her until he had went to get a drink. He didn't even know why he went into the living room in the first place but he just had a weird urge to see her. Pah, he didn't need anything, and especially not some weak onna.

He sighed once again and carefully opened the door to what he thought was Rei's room. He realized he's made a mistake when the familiar site of his room greeted his eyes. He shrugged and walked over to the bed and gently deposited the small girls form onto it and pulled the covers around her.

It seemed as if all of his friends had found someone to share their happiness with. Maybe he could share his with Rei? No, he didn't need anyone. He didn't need this stupid girl who was…was…he couldn't even think of anything to say about her. He didn't even really know her, but for some odd reason, he wanted to.

The only other women he's ever associated himself with were Hilde and Relena and that was because Hilde was Duo's friend and because Relena was…well besides a stalker she was the ruler of everything pure and political. Great mix.

Rei was different though. He couldn't put his finger on what it was about her that caught his attention but there was definitely something.

He rubbed his temples slowly and sat down in a chair by the bed and gave a tired yawn. Looked like he could use some sleep as well. Oh well, he'd think about everything later when he could actually think clearly.

Ami laid her head back against her pillow and smiled as it put its arms around her.

Wait…pillows didn't have arms. She gasped as she felt a moist pair of lips connect to her neck and smiled again. Milliardo.

"Good afternoon," he whispered against her ear and making her shiver.

"Mmm, good afternoon."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

It took a second for his words to sink in before she replied. "A little sore but nothing out of the ordinary. Though I do have to say that I'm quite hungry." Not seeing her mischievous grin Milliardo was about to get up before she pulled him back down onto the bed and hugged him to her.

"I was going to get you something to eat," he said with a puzzled look on his face, not knowing why she wouldn't let him.

"I think you misunderstood me…I am hungry, but not for food."

He smiled as her meaning sunk into his head and rolled them over until he was on top of her. "Then I guess we'll have to fix then now won't we?"

She only giggled as he bent his head down and captured her lips with his.

Minako giggled as Quatre tickled and gasped her much needed air. After a few more seconds he let up and laid back down beside her. "I love you Mina-chan."

"I love you to Quatre," she replied while cupping his cheek. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips before again leaning over her.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" he asked. She only smiled and pulled him back down to her.

Trowa sighed as he felt Makoto slide down his body. She had the best stamina any man could ever ask for but that was only if they could keep up with her. Luckily for him she didn't seem to mind that he was immobile as of right now.

He didn't even think he could move another inch if he wanted to.

He moaned as her mouth enveloped him and ran his finger into her hair, "Mako…"

Makoto only smirked and took him in deeper.

Usagi stared at the ceiling before turning her head to look at the slumbering boy next to her. Heero's brown hair fell into his eyes and she smiled at the boyish look it gave him.

She loved him so much. She really didn't know what she would do without him and didn't ponder on it too long either.

He had become her life in the small amount of time she'd known him and she didn't ever want to let him go.

She snuggled into him as his arms wrapped themselves around her and sighed contentedly. "I love you Heero."

"I love you too Usa-chan."

…"I think I love you more though."

Heero's Prussian blue eyes opened at this and narrowed at his girlfriend. "Is that a challenge?"

Usagi only smirked before letting out a small squeal as he flipped her onto her back. "I guess we're about to find out, ne?"

Mmm, yeah that's it. I know this chapter wasn't too exciting but I'm trying to get back into my writing mood.

I personally am not way too fond of this chapter but I hope you like it at least.

Next chapter everyone is going to finally see each other again.

Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers and again I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner.

I'll try harder now and I'm going to try to finish this fic up. It doesn't have that much more to go and I'll probably add some lemons into it.

For those of you reading this at you'll have to go to media to see the lemons because that's where they're posted since wont let me put them on their site. Its under the same pen name so theres no confusion there.

Any way I hope you like it and please

R R! it'll inspire me to write more I'm sure.

LiL Elf


End file.
